


My angel

by Lenatoutcourt



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demon Powers, Demons, Gallavich Endgame, Happy Ending, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich Happy Ending, Jealous Ian Gallagher, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Protective Ian Gallagher, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Ian and Debbie belong to a large demon family, they regularly manipulate humans and bet on everything they can to forget their boredom.This time they are betting on who will sleep with Mickey first.Very quickly, Ian realizes that he will not be able to bear to know his sister with the young man and that Mickey hides perhaps as much secret as him…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Millennia before our era, when man moved on Earth with demons and angels, the world was divided between chaos and calm without any real demarcation.
> 
> To put an end to this anarchy, the angels and demons fought each other in a battle to decide who would have the right to rule over the world and the creatures on its surface.
> 
> After a fierce war, which has since been erased from all man's memories, the angels were declared victorious.
> 
> The demons had to resign themselves to bow before them and suffer the heavy consequences of their defeat.
> 
> Mad with rage, the master of hell promised an eternity of agony to any demon who dared to come back to his domain.
> 
> This threat pushed the vast majority of them to remain on the surface, where they lost their immortality and some of their powers.
> 
> Many angels also decided to stay on Earth, losing their immortality too, to counterbalance the harmful energy created by the presence of demon beings.
> 
> The years and the centuries passed, diminishing little by little the number of mystic beings still present on the surface, until all traces of their presence were lost in the limbo and that even some of their descendants end up by ignoring the heavy past of their ancestors and the powers that slumbered in them.
> 
> *-*-*
> 
> While many demons had died out without descendants, some had managed to give life to long progenies that flourished to the present day.
> 
> All the members of these lineages couldn't take advantage of the powers bequeathed by their ancestors, but they were always there, sometimes asleep, sometimes active, ready to be used by any descendant sufficiently strong enough to handle that power.
> 
> A wise man once said that the most beautiful trick of the Devil is to persuade men that he doesn't exist!
> 
> And the members of the Gallagher family had decided to make this quote their motto.
> 
> Pretending to be someone else, something else, and hiding their abilities had become second nature to them.
> 
> The secrets of their ancestors were handed down from generation to generation, and their powers with them.
> 
> They had decided to stay in the shadows to be forgotten, to go unnoticed, to melt into the crowd, at least enough not to attract the attention of others to be mystical about them and to avoid suffering divine justice.
> 
> With demons on both sides of their family tree, the six Gallagher children who were born from the union of Frank and Monica had powers.
> 
> And even if their father had never managed to activate even one of his powers.  
> Frank, was born without active power, to the great displeasure of his mother, who reproached him all his life and who had more than once the temptation to get rid of this embarrassing child.
> 
> But despite this lack of power, he had still managed to pass it on to his children and at the same time was a little raised in the esteem of his mother, at least enough so that she doesn't put an end to his days on a whim.  
> Frank was known throughout the city as a notorious alcoholic, an excessive drug user, and an enormous pain in the ass.
> 
> His destructive behavior had been further amplified by the death of his wife Monica.
> 
> She was known in her day for her sudden and excessive escapades and for the chaos she was leaving in her wake.
> 
> Her impulsive behavior had more than once pushed her to the extreme, until the day she stepped in too much and ended up physically attacking a human with her powers.
> 
> As had been decided after the great battle, she had then to face the divine judgment and hadn't returned.
> 
> Because if the demons had transmitted their powers to their decent they had also transmitted to them the rules dictated by the winners of the great battle. And all breaking their rules were judged and punished.
> 
> The rules edited by the angels were simple and clear.
> 
> "The demons left on Earth will lose their immortality and will face sickness and death like other beings populating the surface.
> 
> Never will demons display their power in the face of humans.
> 
> And never will demons physically attack a human being with their power. "
> 
> All beings of demonic lineage with power knew these rules and had to apply them under pain of retaliation.
> 
> Monica had forgotten them and she was dead.
> 
>  
> 
> The death of their mother didn't really sadden the Gallagher children, as their demonic genes destroyed their ability to feel sadness, compassion or love.
> 
> Only their demonic bonds and the secret they shared united them to this day.

Ian was sitting at the kitchen table a cup of cold coffee in front of him. He had been awake for a long time now and had let himself be carried away by his thoughts to the point of forgetting the drink he had poured.

 

He mechanically carried it to his lips before making a disgusted look and resting it back on the table.

 

"Have you forgotten to drink your coffee again?" Fiona asked with a small smile.

 

Ian rolled his eyes. He hated that little tone his sister used when she was amused to point out his mistakes.

 

It was one of her favorite activities. That and sowing discord in the couples of the neighborhood.

 

"Could you back off?" Ian asked grabbing his cup.

 

He let the palm of his hand caress the porcelain cup a few moments after a light smoke appeared above the liquid.

 

He put the cup back to his mouth and took a sip of his coffee before looking up at his sister.

 

He sighed at the huge smirk she displayed before nonchalantly asking.

 

"What?"

 

He knew this expression by heart. Fiona still looked satisfied like that when she managed to get what she wanted.

 

She held out her left hand to show off the huge ring she was wearing on the ring finger.

 

Ian arched an eyebrow before asking without further interest.

 

"Sean? Gus? "

 

"Jimmy." she said, smiling all the more.

 

It was rare that Fiona managed to surprise him, but the lack of attention he had was enough to make him miss all the signs pointing to this answer, and he now saw himself spitting his sip of coffee on the table.

 

"The sociopath?!?" He asked shocked after wiping his mouth off a sleeve cuff.

 

"Well, that’s not nice ... But yes, it's him." she announced, admiring her ring.

 

"What's going on?" Lip asked as he entered the room followed by Carl.

 

"Fiona is engaged." Ian explained.

 

"And?" Lip asked.

 

This type of news would surely have disrupted the day of many families, but in theirs, Fiona's marriage proposals were commonplace.

 

The young woman chained lovers and marriage requests that went with like others collected stamps.

 

"It’s Jimmy." Ian said, heading for the sink.

 

"Fuck! He's still alive? "Lip wondered.

 

"Yes. He was in Mexico ... with a cartel, "Fiona announced without taking her eyes off her ring.

 

"It wasn't you who sold him to this cartel?" Carl questioned as he sat next to Lip.

 

Fiona rolled her eyes before affirming.

 

"It's not important! He's finally still alive ... And he deserved what I did."

 

"And what did he do to deserve it?" Carl asked as he pulled out several plastic bags from his pockets.

 

"He cheated on me." she explained with a pouty expression.

 

Ian approached his sister and asked.

 

"Do you mean before or after you've cheated on him with his boss?"

 

Fiona preferred to ignore the question and simply assert.

 

"What matters is that he's back, and I forgave him. "

 

"Forgiven? Until when?" Lip asked with a smile.

 

Fiona glared at him before staring at the plastic bags filled with pills in front of him and Carl.

 

"What's in those bags?"

  


Lip stealthily looked down at the bags before looking up at her sister and smiling.

 

"Our latest creation with Carl ..." he said mysteriously.

 

"What did you put in this one?" Ian questioned, leaning against the kitchen counter.

 

Lip and Carl extended their arms to their siblings, pulling up their sleeves and revealing a bandage in the crook of their elbow.

 

"You added your blood to this thing ?!" Ian growled before Fiona understood.

 

"What did you do?!?" Fiona snarled.

 

Carl laughed before nonchalantly asserting.

 

"No need to be dramatic! It's not dangerous ... At least I think. "

 

Lip crossed his arms over his chest before affirming.

 

"According to the tests I have done there is no immediate danger to the consumer ... apart from a violent addiction to the product."

 

"How violent?" Fiona questioned.

 

"My tester didn't manage to do without it ... But the doses I gave her were more important."

 

"And who was this tester?" Ian asked.

 

Lip smiled a little.

 

Ian didn't have to wait for Lip to answer to know who she was.

 

His brother had never told him about this experience, nor about the tester he had used. For all that, her identity was in no way a mystery to him. Simply because he knew absolutely everything his brother knew, or at least everything his brother though.

 

He read in him like an open book, in him and in all the members of his family.

 

It was part of his powers. He had never spoken to anyone about it, however, so as not to risk the anger and fear of his family members.

 

"Karen." Lip finally said before smiling.

 

Ian pretended to be surprised by the news.

 

"Did you give Karen your blood?" Ian asked.

 

Lip leaned against the back of his chair before explaining.

 

"I started having a theory the moment I went out with her. I had the idea that our blood could contain some of our power, and that a transfusion could potentially pass it on to someone else. So I did some small tests. I added some of my blood in her drinks. In the end, she didn't manage to get our power, but she started to feel different. Stronger, from what she told me. But the problem is addiction ... she started feeling a lack when I stopped giving it to her. "

 

"Do you feel remorse?" asked Fiona.

 

"Remorse?" Lip questioned astonished by her sister's remark.

 

"You just said that addiction was a problem as if you were worried about it." Fiona explained.

 

Lip left in a big laugh before catching his breath, to wipe the tears that began to form at the corner of his eye and explain.

 

"Me?!? Feel remorse for humans?!? That's so funny! No ... The problem with this addiction is that Karen didn't know what she was addicted to, so she was just super-bitchy all the time. And since I didn't want to keep bleeding me for her, I made the problem disappear."

 

"Is that why you had her taken care of by Mandy Milkovich?"

 

Lip turned his head as he heard the question. Her younger sister Debbie had just arrived in the room.

 

Lip sighed before confessing.

 

"I wanted to do something simpler at first ... kind of push her to suicide or something. But I think that the blood started to make her resistant to my powers ... So I had to find a more radical way. "

 

"And you want to distribute it to everyone when it's going to immunize them against us?!?" Fiona growled frightened by the idea.

 

Lip denied quickly before explaining.

 

"The dose that was put in these pills is much smaller than the one I gave to Karen. What it does that the effects will be less important. However, there will always be an addiction ... But this time people will know what they are addicted to and ask for more. "

 

"And do you really think people will want it?" Ian asked.

 

Lip smirked as he turned to his brother.

 

Ian didn't really like what Lip was thinking.

 

Certainly, they were not as close as two brothers could be, but the little esteem his brother had for him impressed him every time. In the wrong sense.

 

More than once he had wanted to confess to Lip knowing how much he despised him and took him from above. But each time he managed to hold on, knowing full well that it would not take him anywhere.

 

"Ian ... Humans are weak and basic creatures ... You should know that by now." he said disdainfully.

 

"They are stupid enough to buy something that will kill them. As long as it makes them hover a little before they are happy ... " He added, getting up.

 

"You make sure to give a packet and a card to every dealer in the neighborhood. As usual, be discrete. At first, we won’t make them pay, we’ll just wait until they come to us. "

 

Carl nodded before grabbing the bags and leaving the house.

 

Lip climbed up the stairs followed by Fiona, leaving Debbie and Ian alone in the kitchen.

 

"One day they'll be caught with their bullshit." said Debbie.

 

Of all her siblings, Debbie was the closest to Ian. Something like a friend or at least not an enemy.

 

This was mainly due to the fact that despite all her defects, the young woman had never, even in relation to his powers, a quality much appreciated by Ian.

 

Ian nodded silently, grabbed his school bag, and followed his sister out of the house.

 

Even if they were the descendants of demons, they lived hidden from all and therefore had to give the change and pretend to be perfectly normal human beings.

 

As a result, the youngest were all forced to go to school.

 

Not Ian or any of his brothers and sisters liked this idea, because nothing of what they were learning there had any interest for them.

 

Going with Debbie did make it easier though.

Thanks to her, they usually found something to occupy their monotonous days.

  


*-*-*

  
  


Ian and his younger sister were sitting next to each other in the high school class.

 

If they didn't have the right to use their power to physically harm a human being on pain of retaliation, they had understood for years now that this rule could easily be circumvented. And it was with amusement that they watched the results of their little pranks as Debbie liked to call them.

 

"She really looks angry." she said, a big smile on her lips.

 

"It's understandable, don't you think?" Ian asked without leaving the scene.

 

Several of their classmates were fighting a few steps away. And very quickly other students had joined them.

 

"I think the fun is over soon." Ian remarked sadly, shaking his head at the headmaster who had just come out of her office.

 

"On the contrary, I think it's going to get worse." said Debbie with a smile.

 

" What do you mean?"

 

"She's sleeping with Maggie, and she thinks that she has revealed everything to her friends ... And here we go!" Happily concluded Debbie watching their headmaster deliver a masterful slap to Maggie before being in turn attacked and put to the ground by the friends of the latter.

 

The argument had degenerated enough for someone to call the cops to stop it.

 

"It was ... entertaining." Ian said before adding.

 

"If only we could do this every day, then school would be less boring."

 

"You know very well that if it were to happen we would be noticed too quickly."

 

"I don't see why. These people don't even know that we've had anything to do with this fight." He announced with a gesture of the participants in the fight.

 

"And that's fine like that. If it happened too often, people would start thinking." She announced calmly.

 

"It would surprise me if they could understand half of what we did ..."

 

"It's true, but these humans are frightened by what they don't understand, so it's best to make sure they don't pay attention to us." She said as she got up.

 

Ian frowned and pointed to a small group of one student and two cops, all angry at each other.

 

" Who's that?"

 

"Who?" Debbie asked, turning to the place pointed by her brother.

 

"The student with the cops. I have never seen him here. And I remember all the people involved in this fight very well and he didn't participate." He explained trying to distinguish more precisely the face of the student.

 

"Are you talking about Milkovich?" She wondered.

 

"Milkovich? Like Mandy Milkovich? "

 

"Yep."

 

Ian stared at Mickey for a moment, not realizing that his sister had started to stare at him.

 

"Ian!" She called.

 

"What?!?"

 

"Promise me that you won’t do anything stupid."

 

" Stop! Looks like you're worried about me."

 

"Me? Never. I just don't want you to put me in danger at the same time, or lose my favorite gaming partner." She said with a smile.

 

Their attention was soon attracted by the discussion between the two police officers and the young Milkovich who had raised his voice.

 

"I have nothing to do with this mess!" Mickey growled at one of the two policemen.

 

"It's odd finding you here and not believing you where the source of this trouble." Said the latter.

 

Mickey's face twitched and he clenched his fists before approaching the policeman and asserting vehemently.

 

"Why is it so odd?!? It's high school and I'm registered here! Are you going to blame me for coming to class now?"

  


"Did you say, Milkovich?" Ian questioned without looking away from the scene.

 

"Yeah, Mickey Milkovich ..."

 

"Interesting ..." He said without thinking.

 

"What do you have in mind?" She asked, frowning.

 

"I was wondering if I would be able to pervert this little angel." He announced with a devilish smile on his lips.

 

"Little angel?!? Did you smoke something?!? Where do you see an angel?" Exclaimed Debbie.

 

Ian turned to his sister before affirming.

 

"There is something angelic about him."

 

"Ian, I promise you must stop your bullshit." Said Debbie before adding. "Milkoviches aren't angelic. In comparison to us, they are not demonic either, but none of them are innocent or angelic. They dive into all possible and imaginable shenanigans. And Mickey here is clearly not the last to get around the rules, to impose his own. I even wondered for a moment if Terry didn't have demon blood ... You should have heard what Mandy told me. This guy is part of what humanity has done worse. "

 

"And it's a demon who tells you that I'll call you back." she added.

 

"It's impossible for one of his children to have anything angelic in them with him as a father." she said, turning to Mickey again.

 

Ian didn't try to contradict his sister, so he really felt that Mickey was carrying something extremely pure, despite a cold and brutal front.

 

Ian wasn't one to look for the complication in his relationships. He particularly liked the one-night fucks with strangers he would never see again. These ephemeral relationships allowed him to be able to be himself without having to hide behind a false shyness. Never had the thought of being in a relationship and being able to be as it really was to someone had crossed his mind. But this time he couldn't hide his interest in the young man in front of him.

 

"You seem really interested... Does my dear brother want to taste young Milkovich?" Debbie raised an eyebrow.

  


"I would not be against the idea." Ian said, resting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on his hands.

 

"There are not even stakes ... All you're going to do is manipulate him for a few minutes so he's interested in you." The young woman pointed out.

 

"It does not seem to bother you, I don't count the number of guys you bring home that way." Exclaimed Ian, astonished by his sister's statement.

 

Debbie crossed her arms before staring at Ian with a glare. Although she was a demon and her moral values were very different from those of humans, Debbie's command was to never force someone's hand to sleep with her, or at least not too much.

 

"They're all consenting ... I'm just helping them decide. If it were not the case I would have had trouble a long time ago, whether with human justice or ours. " she said harshly.

 

"I'm sure I can sleep with him, with or without power." Ian said, hoping to lessen the tension he felt under his sister's gaze.

 

His affirmation had the desired effect. However, he soon realized that it was going to push them to a slippery slope where he hadn't planned to go.

 

"Do you wanna bet?" She asked just before Ian managed to change the subject and feign indifference.

 

He knew that his sister would not let go of the case now that she had realized that he was interested in Mickey, and he told himself that it would surely be faster and safer to make this bet and win it quickly and then move onto someone else.

 

"What do you propose?" He asked.

 

"I think you will not be able to sleep with him without using your powers, but you think the opposite ... I think it would be interesting to see which of us is the quickest to reach his ends."

 

" Wait! Us?!? You want to sleep with him too?!? "Exclaimed Ian, furious with himself for not having understood earlier what his sister though.

 

"I tell myself that it would be the best way to prove to you that all the guys are not at your feet just for your looks as you don't stop proclaiming it, but especially because like me you manipulate them. And he has a nice little ass ... " She added, staring at Mickey.

 

She turned to her brother to ask.

 

"So ... we bet?"

 

Ian had nothing against betting and it was hard for him to conceive of feeling the slightest feeling for this guy he had only seen a few minutes, especially since feelings were usually something that was foreign to him, for all that, to imagine his sister sleeping with this guy didn't please him.

 

He was more than ever determined to accept this bet and especially to win it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian accepted his sister's bet and made the first move to get closer to Mickey before Debbie.

Ian had accepted his sister's bet. He was certain of his charm and knew that he could get into Mickey's favor without resorting to manipulation.

 

And now he was trying to convince himself that his self-esteem was the only reason that led him to accept his sister's proposal.

 

He knew that Debbie had planned to find Mickey at the end of class.

 

Ian realized that being able to read his sister's thoughts without her knowing it would certainly be a huge advantage to winning this bet.

 

To prevent his sister from taking him by surprise, he mentally scanned the whole school looking for Mickey.

 

All his brothers and sister had this power.

 

Fiona was particularly fond of it because it allowed her to avoid being caught by one of her boyfriends while she was cheating on him.

 

The level of control of this power, like that of many others, differed according to each person.

 

Debbie, Liam, and Lip had only the ability to discern the presence of people, while Carl, Fiona, and Ian had the opportunity to recognize these people.

 

He quickly located Mickey on the roof of the building next to him.

 

When he was alone, he let himself fly rather than walk. Because it was less tiring and much more fun.

 

However, it would have been very difficult to reach the roof in this way without anyone noticing the huge pair of wings on his back.

 

He sighed deeply and convinced himself that climbing the stairs to the roof would surely be less painful than the divine judgment for revealing the existence of demons to humans.

 

At the top of the stairs, he quickly noticed that the door to the outside was held by a stone. It wasn't difficult to understand that without this hold the door closed immediately.

 

Ian stepped forward a bit before he could see Mickey lying in the sunshine on an old rusty table that must have been there for years.

Ian shoved the stone away, letting the door close noisily behind him.

 

"Fuck! No!" Mickey barked as he stood up.

 

"Don't tell me you let the door close?!" He ordered, glaring at Ian.

 

Ian quickly looked at the door before returning his attention to Mickey and asking innocently.

 

"Why?"

 

Mickey got up and rushed to the door.

 

"Fuck! dumbass we can't open it on this side!" Growled Mickey, shaking the handle.

 

Ian smiled as he watched the red of anger flush Mickey's face, and thought that anger made him strangely even more attractive.

 

"Fuck! You have a death wish?!? " Asked Mickey turning to Ian.

 

"Sorry, I didn't know. I'll call someone to come to help us." Ian said, pretending to search for his phone in his pockets.

 

"Yeah?!? And who are you going to call?" Mickey growled, glaring at him.

 

"My- My sister, she's in this high school, she'll just have to leave the class." Announced Ian looking for Debbie's number in his phone.

 

Mickey brutally grabbed his phone before affirming.

 

"No way!"

 

" Why? It's not okay if she leaves class? I'm sure the teacher will allow her t if she explains." Started Ian before being interrupted by Mickey.

 

"Are you really stupid or do you do it on purpose?!? That's exactly why I don't want her to help." He said, pointing his finger at Ian's chest as he pushed him.

 

"I don't want anyone to say that I locked myself on this roof and that I need someone's help to get out." He explained, looking at him with contempt.

 

Ian tried to sound as terrified as he should have been, holding back his urge to tell Mickey how much anger made him look even better.

 

"You'll call your sister at the end of class." Mickey announced, throwing his phone at Ian before returning to lie on the table.

 

"If you want, I can call someone else." Ian said tentatively.

 

"No. It's okay, anyway I hadn't planned to go down before the end of the hour. If I find out that she told someone or that you did it, I’ll kill you both." He said, laying his head on his folded arms.

 

"Promise." Ian said, trying to avoid smiling.

 

Decidedly, Mickey's face looked again better with anger, the red of his cheeks bringing out the blue ocean of his eyes. But even with all this rage, Ian couldn't help but see something innocent in him.

 

"Why did you come here?" Ian asked, his eyes lowered to the ground.

 

"Sleep." Mickey mumbled.

 

Ian looked up and took a step towards Mickey before asking.

 

" In high school? Wouldn’t it be more comfortable at home? "

 

"Do you plan to ask questions the entire time?" He snapped, turning to Ian.

 

"Sorry, I ... I'm talkative when I'm stressed." Ian said, looking down.

 

He remained silent for a moment before asking.

 

"Is it because of the cops? Sorry, I didn't want to bother you, it's just that I noticed you earlier with two cops." He finally said, gesturing with his hands.

 

Mickey sighed and readjusted his position on the table before affirming.

 

"They thought I had something to do with that fight."

 

"Why did they think that? I mean, you didn't even fight."

 

"These assholes think that because my name is Milkovich I am responsible for everything that happens wrong in this high school."

 

"What is the relation with your name ... I don't understand?"

 

Mickey turned his head to Ian and opened an eye before asking dryly.

 

"You kidding me?"

 

"No, why?" Said Ian innocently.

 

"You never had heard of the Milkoviches?"

 

"Not really ... Sorry."

 

"Don't be. It's pretty cool to meet someone who doesn't have an opinion of us. "

 

"Do you have a bad reputation?" He quipped softly.

 

A little smile appeared on Mickey's face before he explained.

 

"My father especially ... And it has rubbed off on all members of the family."

 

"My father's reputation is not very good either." Confessed Ian.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows.

 

"Who's your father?"

 

"Frank Gallagher. Serial alcoholic. "

 

"You're Lip Gallagher's brother?" Mickey smeared, straightening up.

 

"Yes. And Fionna, Debbie, Carl, and Liam. Generally, everyone in this city knows one of my siblings and has an opinion about me regarding his relationship with them... I love my family, but sometimes I envy only children or orphans. They can forge a real identity without people being influenced by their family members."

 

Ian knew perfectly well that if he wanted to be in Mickey's good graces he would have to make him completely forget everything that Lip had been able to do to his sister, and for the moment he preferred to keep to himself knowing perfectly well who was Mandy Milkovich.

 

"Sorry, I started talking too much again. I apologize. It happens to me when I'm nervous - I already said that sorry. I’ll stop! I’ll stop talking, I promised." Ian said before looking down and pinching his lips.

 

Mickey burst out laughing. Ian felt like his laughter was invading all the space around them as if nothing else existed.

 

"Fuck, I've never met a guy as weird as you!" Mickey said between laughs.

 

"Sorry-" Ian apologized.

 

"Stop apologizing ... what you say is true. We should not judge people in relation to their families. But what do you expect, we live in a rotten world. "

 

" sorry."

 

"I told you to stop apologizing." Mickey growled.

 

"I mean for the door ..." Ian explained turning to the only exit now inaccessible.

 

"For that too, stop apologizing."

 

"You don't hate me anymore?" Ian really wondered.

 

"I didn't say that. But to apologize will not change things ... Don't worry, I'll figure out what you can do to apologize properly." Mickey said, turning his head back to the sun.

 

Ian showed a big smile. He was bound to see Mickey again after that, to apologize as he had promised, and he already had in mind a multitude of ways to do it.

 

He tried not to spend too much time admiring the profile of the young man lying in front of him, so as not to anger him again. But he yielded more than once to temptation, hoping Mickey would not notice it.

 

Debbie began to imagine ways to kill Ian as soon as she opened the roof door.

 

In those moments Ian regretted a little being able to read in the thoughts of his sister and thus to visualize perfectly all the tortures that she wanted to undergo to him to have preceded her.

 

Mickey left without a word as soon as the door opened, leaving Debbie and Ian alone on the roof.

 

"Really?" Debbie questioned her brother after Mickey leaving.

 

"What? Are you going to blame me for getting closer to him before you?" He asked with a smirk.

 

"I promise you, I'll have slept with him before you have time to see him again." Debbie warned, slamming the door behind her with Ian back on the roof.

 

The young man smiled before approaching the edge and leaning against the railing.

The ringing sounded again, announcing the start of new class time, forcing students to leave the school yard.

 

Ian had a class in the building opposite, and although he wasn't a perfectly diligent student he didn't want to miss it and draw too much attention to him.

 

He noticed an open window on the third floor of the building in front of him. There seemed to be no one in the room and the courtyard seemed to have been emptied of any occupant. He quickly scanned the place to confirm this impression, then darted from one big jump to the other building.

 

It would have been extremely dangerous if anyone had seen him make that leap, but he knew full well that no one in that high school was ever looking anywhere other than where he was going to set foot.

 

And that jump was clearly not as dangerous as spreading his wings in the middle of the yard as he had wanted to do earlier.

 

He quickly left the classroom where he had arrived and descended a floor to arrive in front of his classroom where his entire class had settled.

 

He met Debbie's gaze in the hallway. This time, his younger sister didn't try to hide her nervousness and anger.

 

And that grimace of rage on her face made Ian smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knowing his sister near Mickey is more and more intolerable for Ian. He discovers that Debbie intends to get closer to Mickey during a party he knows nothing about.

Ian was sprawled on the sofa in the living room, his feet on the coffee table, his eyes fixed on his sister, to savor the advance he had managed to take on her.

Of course, it was only a small advance. All he had managed to do was temporarily approach Mickey and start to talk with him. But his sister wasn't aware of that and it still was an advance.

 

Debbie was trying to let nothing appear, but the young woman was an open book for Ian, just like the rest of their family.

 

She intended to meet Mickey at a party that night, or rather to go to the same party.

 

This idea didn't appeal to Ian, mainly because he couldn't find out where this party would take place.

 

His power allowed him to read immediate thoughts, but not to search minds for information.

 

However, he didn't intend to throw away his chance so easily. If Debbie didn't want to give him the information, he would go look for it elsewhere.

 

He got up and went upstairs.

 

Lip and Carl were upstairs busy packing all the pills they had managed to make.

Ian knew that they had planned to distribute them during the parties of the next few days and that they would know where they would be, and give him the information.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian hadn't directly asked for the information he wanted from his brothers, but had preferred to ask them about their new business and read their thoughts.

 

It would have been quicker to ask them directly, but just as he had the ability to read minds, Debbie too had powers and if she had used them to monitor his actions, which he didn't doubt, direct questions would surely have seemed very suspicious to her.

 

Every person in his family, apart from Frank, of course, had the ability to fly, feel the presence, and manipulate thoughts. To them, it was as usual as walking or breathing, but these three capacities being more or less developed and mastered in each one of them.

Each of them also had a special ability in addition to these powers. Although after discovering his second power, Ian wondered if his brothers and sisters were not hiding something too.

 

Debbie had the capacity to control the snakes and see through their eyes. And after all these years of forced cohabitation, Ian knew it well, these dirty beasts could sneak everywhere giving his younger sister a definite advantage.

 

Lip could generate illusions. These illusions didn't work on the demonic beings, but they were of incredible use to escape the police or angry ex-girlfriends.

 

Carl's power served him pretty much the same thing. He had the ability to teleport himself to the place of his choice. More than once Ian had heard that he would have preferred an invisibility power or to be able to see through clothing, but in the end, this power was more and more useful. Mainly to be able to go to tan in the tropic sun a bit after the end of the school day.

 

Liam was still too young to have developed his power, but he already can use the common abilities.

 

Fiona was a little different from them, in the sense that her ability was more of a physical trait.

 

In fact, she was born succubus, and could thus feed on the vital force of the persons with whom she slept, and make them obey all her orders as soon as their skins were in contact.

 

Ian was often the target of mockery from his siblings because of his power, at least the one they knew about. And that was partly why he hadn't told them about his second ability.

In addition to reading his mind, he was able to freeze water and boil it. Of course, he would rather love to be able to teleport like Carl or generate illusions like Lip, but his power was sometimes extremely useful, in any case much more than Lip could imagine.

 

They all tried, as they had been taught, not to use their powers to excess, never to risk breaking the angels' rules. But that didn't prevent them from using them as soon as it would not endanger the life of one of these weak humans, as Lip liked to call them.

 

Carl's thoughts had led Ian to two addresses, unfortunately in totally opposite directions.

 

The first address corresponded to a squat in the South-Side where half of the students of their high schools had decided to go. The other was a chic house in the north of the city.

 

Ian had quickly chosen to go to the first evening.

 

Although the party hadn't started for a long time, the whole building was completely packed.

 

Alcohol flowed, and it took Ian no more than five minutes to see all kinds of drugs circulating, including his brothers'.

 

Trying to find Mickey in this building from room to room seemed like impossible and tiring to Ian. He decided that using his powers would be much more interesting.

 

He had decided to be honest and didn't try to use his handling powers on Mickey as he had promised his sister. However, he had never told her that he would not use the rest of his abilities.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the ambient noise only to focus on the presence of the man he was looking for.

 

But despite all his will, he does not succeed in locating him.

 

He was sure it wasn't the noise, or the crowd blocking his powers, but only the fact that Mickey wasn't here.

 

There was very little chance that he would go to the second party.

 

It meant that Mickey was somewhere in this city, at a party he knew nothing about and that his sister was with him ready to do anything to win this bet.

 

He still tried to scan the building to find his sister, but her absence confirmed his suspicions.

 

Ian spotted one of Mickey's big brothers not far from him. He decided to come closer and try to get the information he needed.

 

Mickey's brothers were well known in the area. They usually worked under the orders of their father and were known not to do in lace to solve their problem.

 

So far Ian had managed not to approach them or anyone with the same reputation.

Not because they scared them, far from it. Difficult indeed to scare a demon, even when your name is Milkovich. No, Ian had preferred to stay away from them just to avoid issues.

 

The calmness of his anonymity allowed him to be watched by no one, and therefore to be able to act much more freely.

 

To be surrounded by friends, or worse to make enemies, would have necessarily pushed people to take an interest in him, and potentially to endanger his secret.

 

Ian stopped a few steps from Colin and looked down. He didn't want to upset that guy.

 

He tried to get his attention, without raising his voice too much.

 

"Excuse me ... I'm sorry, I'm looking for Mickey ..."

 

Colin turned to him before barking.

 

"Who are you?!? And what do you want from my brother?!? "

 

Ian twisted his fingers around each other before gently raising his head.

 

Even though their discussion lasted only a few seconds, Colin already seemed angry.

Ian began to think that being able to read his mind just like that of his brothers and sisters could clearly have been an asset at that time.

 

"I- I have to find Mickey to apologize-" he began, pretending to be intimidated by Colin and his friends.

 

Colin interrupted him grabbing the collar of his sweatshirt and pulling him.

 

"I asked you what you wanted from my brother!" Colin growled again.

 

"I- I can't say it. He said that if I told someone I was a dead man. I just want to apologize correctly." Ian said in a shaking voice.

 

Colin stared at him before giggling and releasing his grip.

 

"My brother really scared you?" He quipped.

 

Ian tried to put back the collar of his sweatshirt without looking Colin in the eyes.

 

"You can't find him here tonight. He works in the North of the city." He said simply before adding.

 

"But if you want to give him some cash to apologize, I can be the messenger. I promise you I will not even ask why you owe him. "

 

Ian curled a little on him before slowly raising his eyes to Colin.

 

There was no chance that Colin would let him go like that, but now that Ian knew where Mickey was he no longer had any desire or interest in staying here.

 

"I'm sorry, I-" he began before a drunken young woman slipped next to them and fall on Colin.

 

Colin and most of his friends quickly ended up on the floor under the weight of the young woman.

 

Ian mumbled a few words before disappearing.

 

If he was forbidden to use his power directly against a human being. But no text forbade him to create patches of ice from the water in the ground to make those same humans fall.

 

Ian moved quickly away from the building until he found out of reach of all eyes.

For more security, he checked the surroundings, and when he was completely sure of being alone, he spread his wings and flew away.

 

He had never understood how he could deploy them without totally exploding the back of all his clothes, but that was the case. And he was quite grateful because otherwise he would be forced to go shirtless every time to fly, which would not be practical at all.

 

In their family each pair of wings were different.

 

According to what he had been told, his was like that of an angel, the only distinction with theirs being the color of his feathers. Where the angels were supposed to have perfectly white wings, his were gray, almost black.

 

Of course, he wasn't sure what angel wings looked like. Simply because he had never seen an angel in his life. Nobody had ever seen one in his family. For all that, his grandmother had kept telling him how his wings looked like them, to the point of pushing Lip to criticize them every time they flew together.

 

Lip's wings were different. They looked more like a bat.

 

As he flew over the city, Ian began to think that he had never really understood what drove his brother so much to criticize him and drive him down. Except of course its demonic genes and the low love between them.

 

They were not really a close family. However, Ian didn't understand how his whole family would be willing to kill each other if their survival depended on it.

 

He tried to dismiss these questions from his thoughts when he saw the house he was looking for.

 

At the speed he was going, no one, not even human technology, could perceive it.

However, he would have to find a place a little quieter to land without being seen.

 

He saw a small patch at the edge of the garden and made a dive to land there before someone noticed him hovering above the house.

 

Once on the ground, he scans the house looking for Mickey or his sister.

 

There were not as many people as there were in the squat on the other side of the city, but the house was so full.

This made his search a little more complex. But he finally smiled when he finally discovered that Mickey was there. His smile faded a little when he felt the presence of his sister very close to that of the young man.

 

Ian slowly approached the house before stopping.

 

He could now see the guests on the terrace, and it was pretty clear that his outfit didn't match the dressing code of that evening.

 

He saw a guest busy smoking a cigarette staring into the void not far from him.

They must be about the same size and the same build.

Ian smiled and approached the man.

 

The sound of his footsteps drew his attention to Ian.

 

"Good evening."  He said simply when he found himself in front of him.

 

"What do you want?" Growled the stranger, visibly disturbed by Ian's leaning looks.

 

"You don't seem to enjoy being at this party. I'm wrong?" Ian questioned, staring at the unknown in his eyes.

 

"That's right." confessed the man absently.

 

"You would rather be somewhere else, right? With someone else?" Ian asked in a deep voice.

 

"With my mistress. I had to see her tonight, but my wife dragged me to this stupid evening ... " He confessed calmly.

 

"I think you really should go to your mistress ... It's not fair for you to have to bear the whims of your wife." Ian said, putting his hand on the stranger's shoulder.

 

The man nodded.

 

He was leaving when Ian stopped him.

 

"You can't leave like this." he said calmly.

 

"Why?"

 

"You will be spotted by your wife ..." He explained as if his remarks were common sense.

 

"How am I going to do then?" Questioned the panicked man.

 

Ian gave a big smile before announcing.

 

"I have an idea that will let you leave without being seen."

 

*-*-*

 

Ian readjusted the collar of his shirt.

 

The stranger was, in fact, a little thinner than himself. Fortunately, his clothes were not made to measure, and they finally sweet Ian perfectly.

 

Thanks to his ability to manipulate humans, he wasn't questioned by a man who undresses and swapped his clothes with him.

 

He could now enter this house without the risk of being remarked by the guests.

 

Tonight wasn't as boring as he thought after the first look. Alcohol flowed, and several men, visibly wealthy, amused themselves around young short-dressed women.

 

Ian walked to the stairs.

 

He had felt Mickey's presence upstairs, and that was where he planned to go.

 

The atmosphere of the evening changed at each level.

 

The first was visibly reserved for "adults".

 

There was another floor where people dance provocatively glued to each other. Without the decor and the guests' clothes, they looked a lot like the young from the squat.

 

The sight that presented itself to his eyes left him speechless for a few moments. To think about it now, the kids from the north of the city also seemed to be good at parties, and a lot of alcohol and drugs were consumed on this floor.

 

A young woman visibly drunk bumped against Ian before retiring and moving slowly towards him.

 

Her face lit up, and she leaned down slowly to Ian asserting.

 

"Everything you want when you want, where you want ..."

 

Ian tried to control his urge to laugh and respond.

 

"Sorry, but I don't play for this team ... I'm looking for someone. His name is Mickey. "

 

"You like bad boys?" She asked astonished before adding.

 

"But- Sorry- He does not play in your team ..."

 

Ian leaned over and whispered in his ear.

 

"I'm sure I can change his mind ... I'm very persuasive."

 

The young woman chuckled loudly before affirming.

 

"If you do, I'll pay you a small fortune to see you fucking him!"

 

She put her hand on Ian's chest in a gesture that was meant to be comforting.

 

"But, he seems that he has a weakness for redheads." She finally affirmed continuing to palpate Ian's chest.

 

"Are you sure you're not interested in a quick fuck?" She asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

 

Ian didn't bother to answer her and kept walking towards the room where he had felt Mickey, leaving the young woman alone.

 

He didn't like the remark she made.

 

Not the one about the team Mickey was playing for, it was only a detail he could handle.

That wasn't what he disliked, he hated that she said that Mickey liked redheads. All the more knowing that his sister must be somewhere near him.

 

It didn't take long for Ian to find Mickey. Specifically, he first found Debbie before finding Mickey.

 

The young woman had managed to block her prey against a wall and seemed determined not to let him go.

 

Ian approached slowly, being careful that none of them noticed his presence before pretending to be jostling and getting into Mickey's space.

 

Mickey's arms lifted him automatically to block his fall.

 

Ian had a hard time knowing what was best, being in Mickey's arms, or all the dark thoughts his sister had at that moment.

 

"Gallagher!?!" Mickey said, helping Ian get up.

 

Ian nervously ran a hand through his hair before looking at Mickey and Debbie.

 

"I- You- I-"

 

"Can you line up more than one word?" Mickey asked with a sigh.

 

Ian looked down.

 

"Sorry. I wanted to see you again to apologize for earlier. I heard you would be here so I thought I might come and apologize here, but I didn't know you came with Debbie. I'm sorry for interrupting you "

 

"Who's Debbie ?!" growled Mickey.

 

Ian looked up at Mickey. This time he didn't need to feign surprise. How was it that Mickey does not know who Debbie was when he just caught them talking to each other?

 

Ian pointed to his sister.

 

Mickey arched an eyebrow at Debbie before turning his attention back to Ian and asserting.

 

"I didn't know her name. How do you know her? "

 

"I- It's my sister. The one who came on the roof." He explained, surprised by Mickey's question.

 

"Ah! Sorry, I didn't make the link. I don't remember faces." He explained without a look at Debbie.

 

Ian knew that his sister was certainly fulminating internally, but he couldn't listen to her thoughts. He was focused on Mickey and only Mickey.

 

"Did you come here just to see me?" Mickey asked.

 

Ian nodded before shyly explaining.

 

"I wanted to apologize correctly-"

 

"And how did you plan to do it?" Mickey asked.

 

Ian looked up at him before stuttering.

 

"I- I don't know- I-"

 

"Calm down, Red. I already know how you're going to be able to be forgiven. "Mickey said before walking to Ian, putting an arm around his shoulders and dragging him to the stairs with him.

 

Ian wasn't paying attention to Debbie anymore. At the moment he couldn't even know if the girl was with them or if they had left her behind.

 

Mickey paused a few steps from a group of young men and pointed to a young man with matte skin.

 

"Do you see that guy there? I want you to go sell him something for me. "Mickey explained.

 

"Sell him something?"

 

"Yes. I have something that will surely interest him, but I know he will not want to see my face." Said Mickey with a smirk.

 

Ian turned to leave the group of young eyes and asked almost innocently.

 

"Why doesn't he want to see you?"

 

"I fucked his sister." Said Mickey simply.

 

Ian didn't know what to say.

 

He didn't know what to think.

 

At no time did anyone tell him that Mickey was gay. For all that, hearing him talk of sleeping with a woman made him want to throw up.

 

Ian quickly realized that his goal had now changed.

He didn't just want to win the bet he had made against his sister.

He wanted Mickey.

 

He wanted to see him naked, drenched in sweat, underneath him, his face distorted by passion.

He wanted to hear him shout his name while he came.

He wanted him, and for him alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian thinks he hears Mickey's thoughts, which is impossible because he only hears the demons' thoughts and so far, this has never happened, unless ...

Ian was now in front of this dull-skinned guy.

He was about the same age as him, his hair was down to his shoulders and his eyes were fixed on Ian.

Not in the way that someone would look at a stranger coming to stand in front of him, but as someone who would like to fuck this stranger right now.

 

Even without being able to read his thoughts, Ian knew exactly what he had in mind. And even if in normal times he would have had nothing against, this time he was absolutely not interested in this guy. To tell the truth, he was now realizing that he wasn't interested in anyone except Mickey.

The latter had shifted to stand behind the man with the matte skin that Ian now knew as Mark.

 

"So you have something that might interest me?" Mark asked, sliding his tongue over his lips.

 

Ian preferred to ignore the subtext of his sentence and only focus on the task Mickey had given him.

 

"I was told you were looking for demon-blood." Ian explained timidly.

 

He didn't understand what had caused his brothers to call their drug that way. What next? To put a sign in front of the house saying they were demons and they put blood in these fucking pills.

 

"Maybe. You have some?" Mark asked.

 

Ian nodded as he tightened his hand around the bag that Mickey had slipped into his pocket.

 

It wasn't surprising that Mickey sells drugs, but he was still surprised to find him in possession of these pills.

Ian didn't really like the idea that Mickey could sell these things, and on top of that, he was starting to worry that he could use them.

 

His brothers never sought to know what real effect their drugs could have on human beings apart from addiction.

 

And he already hated the idea that Mickey could suffer because of what his brothers had done.

 

Mark approached him pulling him from his thoughts and put his finger on his chest before slowing down to his belt.

 

He seemed to have decided to dispense with all the implied and go straight to the action.

 

For a fraction of a second Ian thought he heard someone screaming at Mark to stop, but that voice disappeared almost automatically and no one else seemed to have heard it.

 

Ian turned to Mickey. He would have sworn this voice was his. However, the young man seemed to have remained silent to observe their exchange.

 

Ian caught a small grin on Mickey's face and began to wonder if Mickey was finally feeling anything for him.

 

Of course, without reading minds, it was a risky bet. But the answer could be easy to obtain.

 

Ian took a step back before starting to slip on a spilled drink and be caught by Mark.

 

"Don't touch him! The voice growled again.

 

Ian tried to get up, but Mark made it difficult for him. The young man seemed to want to keep him in his arms.

He finally managed to get out and put his clothes back on before looking up at Mark and asserting.

 

"That's two hundred."

 

Mark seemed surprised by the price. He bit his lower lip before asking.

 

"Can't you give me the friends and family discount?"

 

"I- If I don't sell it at this price I'll have problems- I'm obliged to-"

 

"Calm down." Mark cut him off before adding.

 

"I'll pay for it at the price you ask for ... But only if you give me your number."

 

Ian's eyes widened. This guy obviously had no problem flirting openly in front of his friends.

 

Normally Ian would not have to wait, and probably would have already taken Mark to a room, but Mickey's presence changed everything.

 

He was even more convinced now, that voice he had heard was Mickey's. He knew it was technically impossible, but he was sure of it.

 

Mark stepped forward and handed Ian his phone.

 

He picked up the phone and save his number. He knew that it would have been stupid to save a fake one, and so decided to give him the real one.

 

He congratulated himself on this initiative when Mark called the number he had just recorded.

 

Ian's phone rang for a few moments before Mark put an end to the call.

 

"That way you'll get mine too." He explained before turning to a friend and picking up a bundle of notes.

 

"Here's the money." he said, handing the bills to Ian.

 

Ian picked them up. He was going to put them in his pocket when Mark questioned him astonished.

 

"You’re not gonna count it?"

 

Ian stopped short and quickly undid the bundle before counting the bills. The amount was there.

 

This was clearly not the first transaction in which he participated, and he knew to not count the money was a beginner error. However, what had happened, and especially this fucking voice, had disturbed him enough to forget the basic rules.

 

Ian put the money in his pocket before taking out a little bag of the other that he handed to Mark.

 

Mark grabs the bag while placing his hand on Ian's. He disengaged quickly and moved away from the small group at full speed.

 

He hadn't fled because of Mark and his friends.

He hadn't fled because of this transaction.

But for all that he had fled, really fled.

 

He had felt the need to get away from these types, but especially Mickey to try to see more clearly.

He would have preferred to continue his run to the garden and return near the trees where he could have been alone, but the crowd present in the house had made the escape complicated.

 

"Hey! Baby! " Saida voice behind him.

 

Ian turned to make the young woman he had met a little earlier in the evening.

 

"Did you find Mickey?" She questioned before undressing Ian.

 

Ian was going to answer when he heard the sound of the young woman's voice again, but she didn't open her mouth.

 

"My God, what I want to tear off his clothes and ride him like a horse. I wonder if the carpet goes with the curtains. I have never had a redhead. "

 

Ian used to pretend not to hear people's thoughts. After years of hiding this ability from his brothers and sisters, he knew perfectly well how to participate in a normal discussion without being disturbed by the thoughts he heard.

But this time it was different.

 

The thoughts he heard came from this girl, a human.

 

During their first meeting he hadn't perceived her thoughts, and so far he was convinced that she hadn't waited for their second meeting to imagine jump on him.

 

It was impossible for him to hear the thoughts of humans. At least that had never happened to him.

 

"So?!? Did you find him?" The young woman questioned again, disturbed by Ian's silence.

 

Ian was silent again and the young woman began to approach him lasciviously.

 

"I figured if he was a friend of yours you could maybe help me get a little discount for demon-blood ... This thing is great and there's only Mickey who sells it. "

 

Ian was hit in the stomach by the affirmations of the young woman.

 

If his brothers had told the truth, the demon blood potentially allowed humans to develop some of their ability. Not to the point of developing powers as Lip had explained, but it might be enough for Ian to hear their thoughts.

 

"Yo! Red! "Growled a voice behind him.

 

Ian turned to face Mickey.

 

If his idea was true, it meant that the voice he had heard earlier was well that of Mickey.

 

"Why do you to leave like that?!? You planned to steal my money?!? "

 

Mickey's aggression allowed Ian to get out of his thoughts and recover before completely losing control of the situation.

 

"Sorry, this guy really made me feel uncomfortable, I needed to get some fresh air, but this girl blocked me - I would not have left without giving you back your money - I know you would have killed me if I had done it. But-"

 

"Calm down Red! You are fucking red, and I'm not even talking about your hair. Looks like you're going to explode, "Mickey growled before adding.

 

"I finished what I had to do here tonight, I planned to get out of here by taking one or two of their bottles. You come? "

 

Ian was silent, surprised by Mickey's proposal.

 

"don't look at me like that! I just feel generous. If you mind hanging out with me- "

 

"No! No! Not at all! " Ian said.

 

"Okay, so give me my money so we can finish and go the fucking out."

  
  


* - * - *

 

Ian was struggling to restrain his desire to smile.

 

He didn't really know what had prompted Mickey to suggest he follow him, or at least he was hoping it wasn't just a drug influence.

However, he was happy to spend time alone with him.

 

Of course, getting ahead of Debbie pleased him a lot, but strangely enough, the thought of spending time with Mickey was more important than the idea of winning against his sister in this little game.

 

Of course, there was very little chance that Debbie lets herself go without saying anything. Especially after the glare she gave him when she saw they leave the party together.

 

Ian knew she was going to make sure to know where they had been and what they had done. She could afford it, but he didn't intend to make it easy.

 

He was delighted to see that Mickey had come on his bike.

It would be clearly impossible for his sister to follow them with this vehicle.

Amazing as it may seem, there were a lot of snakes in this town, and it was definitely not difficult for Debbie to control one of those critters to get into a car, and to follow through the same occasion, its occupants to their final destination.

It was much more complicated for her to ride the same lap with a bike, so she would have to scan the whole city to find them. Which would give Ian more time to deal with Mickey as he intended.

 

The fact that Mickey came on a bike also brought another advantage. That of being able to tighten against him and to surround his height with his arms without him being able to really grumble.

 

Ian couldn't repress a small sigh when Mickey stopped the bike next to a vacant lot.

 

He loosened his embrace before getting off the bike and pulling Mickey's bag from his back for him.

 

The young man had donned a leather jacket instead of the tuxedo jacket he was wearing at the party. Although the garment was a little out of whack with the rest of his outfit, Ian couldn't help devouring him with eyes.

 

"I didn't think you were going to that kind of party." Ian announced as he followed Mickey to the abandoned buildings.

 

"I'm the most presentable in my family." Mickey growled and climbed the stairs up to the roof in pairs.

 

At the top, he opened his bag to take out the two bottles of champagne he had stolen before leaving the evening. He handed one to Ian before blowing the cap of his.

 

Ian opened his bottle and brought the bottleneck directly to his mouth as the moss began to come out violently.

 

"I think I shook them a little too much." said Mickey with a smirk.

 

Much of the moss had flowed down Ian's jaw and neck, eventually sticking his shirt to his chest.

 

Ian looked up at Mickey as soon as he heard him saying.

 

"I want to rip off this fucking shirt."

 

The young man was swallowing a good swig of champagne.

Ian had a hard time knowing what has choked him most, being able to hear Mickey's thoughts or that he was thinking about this kind of thing.

 

He put the bottle back to his mouth to try to save some time before having to talk with Mickey.

 

He knew now that Mickey was attracted to him, maybe as much as he was.

Winning this bet against Debbie would be extremely easy.

However, it was a safe bet that Mickey's behavior resulted in part from the demon-blood pill he had swallowed.

And Ian didn't want to sleep with Mickey in his condition, although that would not usually have bothered him.

 

He had never had any trouble sleeping with drunk or drugged guys. Of course, he had never drugged them himself intentionally, this idea had never even come to mind, but he had never refused the advances of a guy only because of that.

 

Mickey threw the empty bottle against the wall before running his tongue over his lips and devouring Ian's with his eyes.

 

Ian felt his heart racing.

 

Mickey quickly walked the distance between them before pushing Ian against a wall and crushing his body against his.

 

Ian felt Mickey's hands turn on his belt clip and had all the difficulties in pushing him away.

 

"Mickey-"

 

"Shut your fucking mouth. I know you want it. I can see the way you look at me, "he announced before tackling the palm of his hand against Ian's crotch.

 

Ian felt himself harden under the pressure of Mickey's hand, so far he was determined not to give in. He had decided not to sleep with Mickey in his condition and was planning to stick to it.

 

He shifted himself away from Mickey before putting on his clothes.

 

"I- You're not in your normal state-" he stammered before Mickey glared at him.

 

"Who are you to tell me if I am normal or not?!?" Mickey growled.

 

Ian's eyes widened before he said in a panicked voice.

 

"No! That's not what I meant! But it looks like you took drugs- "

 

"And you think you're too good to fuck someone like me?!?"

 

"Mickey-" Ian started before Mickey grabs his bag violently on the floor and disappears on the stairs.

 

Ian had just enough time to run up the stairs to see him jump from the top floor to the ground floor before he disappeared completely.

 

Ian threw his foot against the wall next to him, making it tremble. He didn't want to make Mickey leave, especially not in these conditions.

 

He tightened his fists before approaching the center of the room and looking up.

The roof of the building had fallen for a long time.

He spread his wings and flew off a good one without paying any attention to the little reptile that had been posted in one corner of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has spent the night out. 
> 
> Ian couldn't go to class until he was sure that nothing had happened between Mickey and her.
> 
> he stopped when he finally saw the porch of the house.  
> Not because he was afraid or because he wanted to think a little more about what he was going to say.  
> No.  
> Only because Mickey and Debbie had just left the house. That she had put her arms around Mickey's neck and her lips on his.

Ian extricated himself with difficulty of bed.

After Mickey left him out he had spent his night flying over Chicago.

 

He knew that by avoiding certain areas no one was likely to notice him, not at the speed he was going.

 

He put on pants and a top before going down to the living room.

 

"You're fucking sick man!" Frank growled, glaring at Lip.

 

Ian walked past them, glancing at the scene.

 

Lip and Carl were sitting on the couch filling new pouches with their pills as Frank, red with anger, gestured next to them.

 

Ian sat at the kitchen table next to Fiona before asking.

 

"What's going on this time?"

 

"Frank wanted to test one of their pills, so Lip kindly gave him one ... before warning him that these things could kill the demon."

 

"What?!?" Ian growled, raising his head from his coffee cup.

 

"According to Lip ingesting blood from another demon could be fatal ... or at least put us in a bad state. Frank does not really have power, but he remains a demonic being. "

 

Ian arched an eyebrow before turning his head to his father and brothers.

 

Frank used to be the punch bag of the family.

His mother had always treated him like shit since birth.

Only the fact that he managed to give life to another demon line had saved him a slow and painful death.

And now that their mother was gone, he stayed alive only thanks to the human administration which would have to take care of all the Gallagher children if they ended up without a parent.

 

Ian sighed before turning his head back to his sister and asking.

 

"What about Liam and Debbie?"

 

"Liam is still sleeping ... and Debbie has spent the night out. don't ask me where, I have no idea and I don't care, "she said nonchalantly.

 

Ian tried to stretch his legs under the table, but met some resistance.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed for a long time before staring at his sister, who was now smiling at him.

 

"I guess it's not Jimmy ..."

 

"He's on the move for work ... I was bored." she said naturally before jiggling in her chair.

 

"Have a good time." Ian said before getting up, grabbing his bag and leaving the house.

 

He didn't like the idea that Debbie had stayed out last night. Of course it wasn't the first time, and he usually didn't care about it, but this time it was different.

 

He tried to reason with himself, thinking that there was no reason for Debbie not to have come to boast of his victory if that had been the case.

 

Ian had lessons in the first hour, and if he didn't want to be noticed by his teacher he had to arrive on time. He knew that if he missed even an hour of class with her, she would be happy to talk to the administration about it, and that was the kind of attention he didn't want.

 

For all that it wasn't towards his high school that he was heading, but towards the Milkoviches'.

 

He couldn't go to class until he was sure that nothing had happened between Mickey and Debbie.

 

Ian stopped when he finally saw the porch of the house.

Not because he was afraid or because he wanted to think a little more about what he was going to say.

No. Only because Mickey and his sister had just left the house. That she had just put her arms around Mickey's neck and her lips on his.

 

Ian felt his fists tense in anger.

 

He only managed to catch his breath once his sister disappeared into another street.

 

He spent a few more minutes outside trying to calm his rage. If he moved now he might kill his sister or scare Mickey to death.

And to think better about it the first option didn't seem so bad.

 

Mickey sat on one of the porch steps and lit a cigarette.

 

He was wearing only underpants and a tank top, and his hair suggested that he had just gotten out of bed.

 

Ian decided to move forward when he saw Mickey send his cigarette butt a little further.

 

He walked the distance between them before Mickey had time to move.

 

"Mickey."

 

Ian realized that his voice didn't seem to be that of an angry man. But that of a wounded and sad man. And he hated that.

 

Mickey turned to him and glared at him before asking.

 

"What do you want?!?"

 

"For yesterday-"

 

"Nothing happened." growled Mickey before walking down the stairs and stopping only inches away from Ian.

 

"If you say anything to anyone, I'll kill you."

 

Ian felt his heart go wild. For all that he knew it wasn't out of fear, but only because of Mickey's closeness.

 

Mickey started to turn back, but Ian gripped his sleeve, forcing him to face him again and asked him.

 

"Why was my sister here? I saw her go out. "

 

"If you saw her go out, you probably understood what she was doing here." Mickey growled, forcing Ian to let go.

 

Mickey went up the stairs before slamming the door.

  
  


* - * - *

 

Ian had missed his first class. To tell the truth, he absolutely missed school all day.

 

He had preferred not to go to high school after seeing Mickey avoid to see them.

It wasn't the first time he had bet with her, nor was it the first time he had lost. 

But this time it was different.

This time he didn't want to win to prove to his sister that he was stronger.

This time he had forgotten the bet, he just wanted, really wanted, Mickey.

 

The idea of really desire someone, a human being moreover, was new to Ian. He had never felt anything other than a vague physical desire, so far as he was certain he felt more than that for Mickey. This idea terrified him, and the fact of having lost to his sister in these conditions put him completely out of him.

 

He had finally spent his day on one of the Lake Michigan islands.

One of those where no one ever went and where he could be himself without risking being surprised.

Of course flying to this island wasn't the best thing to do in broad daylight, but to choose between that or stay on the mainland to let off steam, he had found the first option more logical and safer.

 

On leaving the island he had only enough strength to fly to the shore and return home.

He decided, however, to stop on his way to a club he knew well.

He wanted to convince himself that his annoyance was only due to his defeat and not to any feeling for Mickey

 

As a demon, he couldn't have felt like this, it was totally unnatural.

 

It took no more than a minute for a man to approach him and offered to follow him to the toilet. Ian didn't even bother to look at his face and followed him without a word.

 

The man stuck to him with the door closed behind them and began to put his hands under Ian's clothes. Ian felt shivers of disgust go through him.

He stared for a moment at the man in front of him and realized that normally he would have no problem sleeping with him. For all that, he couldn't bear the touch of his hands on his skin.

 

He pushed him away with a grunt of disgust at the man, but especially at him for daring to feel more for Mickey than for other humans and being unable to forget him that way.

 

The man gave a plaintive moan as his back came to meet the wall of the toilet and stared into Ian's eyes before asking violently.

 

"Are you sick or what?!?"

 

"Shut up." Ian ordered in a deep voice.

 

The man obeyed immediately, and Ian took advantage of the silence to restore order in his mind and in his outfit.

He had to admit he felt something for Mickey, something he didn't feel for other humans. But even if he now agreed to admit this fact he tried to reassure himself by saying that it didn't mean that he felt something really deep for him, it was potentially only feelings similar to those that humans experience for their pets.

 

He looked again at the stranger in front of him and sighed deeply before asking without really thinking.

 

"Have you ever wanted to sleep with someone more than anything and hate the fact that he's with someone else, or even someone else is touching him?"

 

The man, still silent, nodded and Ian asked him.

 

"Who?"

 

The man tried several times to get a sound out of his mouth, but nothing seemed to work.

 

Ian sighed again before announcing.

 

"You can talk."

 

"My brother-in-law."

 

"Your brother-in-law?"

 

"Yes, I knew him before my sister, but it was with her that he married. Now I have to see him continually by her side, and I hate her for that. "

 

Ian smiled, realizing the similarity of their situations.

 

"Do you hate him too?" He questioned.

 

"No, I can't."

 

"And have you ever tried something?"

 

"He is married to my sister!" Affirmed the stranger as if the idea had never crossed his mind.

 

Ian's smile grew again and he said in a deep voice.

 

"You should try. Call him, tell him to come to your house and tell him everything, with your words and your body. "

 

The man nodded, obviously determined to obey Ian as soon as possible.

 

Ian turned, ready to leave the club and this man, but finally stopped to affirm.

 

"You will not remember me coming out of here, it will be like you never met me ..."

 

*-*-*

  
  


Debbie was the first person he met when they arrived home, or at least the first person who managed to catch his attention enough to pull him out of his thoughts.

 

She had a smile on her face and was sitting like a queen in the shambles of the living room, her feet on the coffee table.

 

Even though he was exhausted by his day on the island, Ian struggled to control his rage and his desire to gut her, especially since the anger of having lost was now amplified by the idea that he can feel something for Mickey.

 

"Hi Ian." she greeted him simply.

 

Ian was silent for fear of failing to control his words.

 

"I wanted to share some good news with you. When I say good, it's good for me, not necessarily for you ... "she began to explain.

 

Ian clenched his fists. The urge to jump on Debbie and tear off her head was getting harder and harder to control.

Her mood changed dramatically when his sister grinned and stayed silent for a few moments hoping to put some suspense in her ad.

 

She hadn't opened her mouth, but for all that she had explained everything to Ian, with much more detail than she surely intended to give.

 

"I slept with Mickey." she said proudly.

 

Ian took a deep breath to hide the battle raging in him and arched an eyebrow in surprise.

 

"don't make that face." she ordered, laughing.

 

"It was stupid of you to refuse to sleep with him yesterday when he was almost begging you to do so." she explained, nonchalantly putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"You were there?" He wondered even if he already knew the answer.

 

"People never pay enough attention to the little snakes hidden in the corners ..." she said as an answer.

 

Ian ran a hand through his hair before smirking and asking.

 

"What proves to me that you really slept with him?"

 

"Ian! I wasn't going to do a sex tape the first night ... But you can go ask him, so he'll tell you himself. "

 

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go check on." he announced, heading out again.

 

It was difficult for him to know what he was feeling at that moment.

 

He always wanted to gut his sister, but much less.

Just because he knew it now, they hadn't slept together.

 

Debbie had almost completely relived in her mind her discussion with Mickey.

She had met Mickey at home and told him he knew about him and Ian.

She had remembered talking about the bet and saying she didn't want to hurt him.

She had remembered having offered him the pact of pretending to sleep together so that they could both take revenge on Ian.

 

Of course, Debbie hadn't at any time emphasized her predominant role in this bet and had subtly oscillated between the role of the poor innocent little girl and the evil manipulator.

 

*-*-*

 

Ian inhaled deeply when he finally found himself in front of Mickey's house.

 

He always wanted to kill his sister, but more to have seen her kissing Mickey than to have lied to him.

 

He mentally scanned the house to know what to expect.

He wanted to get in and confront Mickey, but he knew he would blame him if he made a scene while someone from his family was around.

 

The absence of anyone besides Mickey reassured him. He took a step towards the house before finally stopping and scanning the house again.

 

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He made his way quickly to the house, but instead of knocking directly on the door, he stopped on the porch and kicked several bags of junk to reveal a small snake that he seized violently.

 

"If you still try to spy on me I'm gagging you for real." he said before tightening his grip around the animal until it stopped moving.

 

He threw the lifeless body of the snake into the garden before wiping his hand on the pants.

 

Unlike Carl, he didn't have a passion for torture the animals, but he didn't want Debbie to stay around while he was planning to talk with Mickey, and the message had to be clear.

 

Ian knocked on the door. And reiterated his action when he does not get any results after several minutes of waiting.

 

Ian smiled when a grunt was heard from inside the house. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself to face Mickey, which was soon.

 

Mickey tried to close the door as soon as he saw Ian. Only the foot that he had slid against the doorframe prevented him from being alone again outside.

 

"Mickey, let me explain please." Ian begged before Mickey opened the door wide and pushed Ian away.

 

"What didn't you understand this morning?" He growled.

 

"I didn't want to do anything, because I didn't want you to do something you would have regretted once the drugs stopped working." Ian said, trying not to raise his voice so that no one except Mickey heard it.

 

"You think I'll trust you-" Mickey started grimacing before being cut by Ian.

 

"Debbie told you about our bet, right?"

 

Mickey was silent, visibly surprised by Ian's question.

 

"I will not lie to you. Yes, I bet with her. It's something we do quite often, for many different things ... But that's different from other bets. "

 

Mickey laughed before putting a hand through his hair and affirming.

 

"Different!?! Of course! It changes everything!"

 

Ian closed his eyes for a moment before moving on to Mickey, pushing him inside the house and slamming the door behind him.

He knew that the eyes of others were important to Mickey, mainly because of what they could say to his father.

 

Mickey tried to punch him in the face, but Ian managed to stop him and grabbed him before pressing Mickey against a wall.

 

Mickey tried to struggle, but Ian grabbed his second wrist and held it as the first.

 

Although he was tired because of his trip to the island, he always had more strength than Mickey or any other human being.

 

Ian starred in Mickey's eyes before explaining.

 

"I didn't want to sleep with you yesterday because I knew you had taken something. I didn't want you to realize what you had done and regret, even if I made this stupid bet with Debbie. "

 

He released the pressure of his fingers a little without Mickey trying to free himself.

 

"When I made this bet I was only interested in sleeping with you ... But in the end, even if it's extremely cliché I want more than that." He continued before keeping his eyes fixed on Mickey's mouth.

 

"And you think that by acting like that I'll forgive you all?" Mickey growled raising an eyebrow.

 

"No ... but I thought you deserved to know the truth." Ian explained quietly as he left Mickey's mouth to look him in the eyes before adding.

 

"I wanted to sleep with you ... I still want it. Not because of a bet, but because I really like you ... And I want it to be something you want too, not something you do because you're drunk or drugged. "

 

Mickey's chest went up and down at the fast pace of his breathing.

 

Ian had his eyes fixed on Mickey's lips and the tongue he had just slid over.

 

He felt him trying to shake off the grip and tightened his grip around his wrists.

 

"I thought you wanted me to agree." Mickey pointed out, trying to move his wrists.

 

"I don't intend to do anything to you ... I just don't want you to hit me as soon as you would be free." Ian explained with a smile.

 

They both remained silent for a few moments before Mickey finally confessed.

 

"I didn't sleep with your sister."

 

Ian remained silent at Mickey's confession. He already knew that was the case since he had read Debbie's thoughts, so far as to hear from Mickey's mouth being totally different, almost liberating.

 

"She told me about your bet and she offered me revenge for you by making you think we had slept together ... According to her, you hate the idea of losing a bet."

 

"That's right ... I hate the idea of losing a bet. But I hate the idea of losing this one even more. Not because it would mean I lost, but because I can't imagine my sister in your arms, "Ian announced quietly, staring at Mickey in the eye.

 

"We didn't do anything…"

 

"She kissed you." Ian grumbled, tightening his hold under the influence of the anger generated by this memory.

 

Mickey winced a bit and Ian loosened his grip again.

 

"I don't really know how, but she knew you were there ... At first, I thought it was just to kiss me, and then you finally showed up." Mickey explained calmly.

 

Ian bit his lower lip to try to curb his urge to put his lips on Mickey's.

 

"Where is the shy Ian who stand with me on the roof?" Quizzed Mickey.

 

"He's in front of you, somewhere ... But I'm too angry at the idea of this kiss to let him act." Ian explained.

 

"And what would you do if I told you that I liked kissing your sister?" Mickey asked with a smile.

 

Ian closed his eyes and sighed deeply to chase his urge to scream. He knew that Mickey was doing this to annoy him, but he couldn't help but react to each of his remarks.

 

"What would you do if I told you I still feel her tongue against mine?" Mickey was forced to silence when Ian pressed his mouth against his, forcing him to spread his lips to let him insert his tongue inside.

 

The violence that had led him to kiss Mickey was soon replaced by passion when Mickey's tongue stuck to his own and he felt him press his body against his.

 

Ian pulled his lips away from Mickey's and smiled as he noticed that without his hold on Mickey's wrists Mickey might not have allowed him to break that kiss.

 

"I think I'll have to find a way to make you forget that kiss... and get rid of it of my mind at the same time." Ian finally said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is reassured to know that nothing has happened between Mickey and Debbie. Mickey also confesses to him a second secret that makes Ian want to please Mickey in every way possible and imaginable.

 

 

 

Ian leaned over Mickey.

He paused a few inches from him, and move back when Mickey stepped forward to rest his lips on his.

 

"No!" He growled before explaining.

 

"I told you I wanted to get rid of this memory, and I'm going to do it, I'm going to erase every trace of that moment that should never have existed."

 

Mickey rested his head against the wall and remained motionless this time when Ian approached him.

 

Ian began to slowly slide his tongue over Mickey's lips, savoring the taste of his mouth and the docility Mickey showed.

 

He put his mouth against his as slowly as possible before gently pushing his tongue between Mickey's lips.

 

Mickey immediately stuck his tongue against his, and Ian savored the feelings it created in him.

 

He only left Mickey's lips when he was sure that the young man could think of nothing but him.

The moan that Mickey produced when he broke their kiss delighted him.

 

"Your lips taste Jack Daniels." said Ian.

 

He noticed a slight change of attitude at Mickey's after this remark and the question that followed confirmed his impression.

 

"You don't want to fuck me because I could regret everything because I drank?"

 

Ian smiles and then puts his lips back on Mickey's and presses against his mouth.

 

"No ... I say that because I like the taste that gives your mouth ... And because now it makes me want to taste everything else.

 

Mickey finished pressing their mouths against each other.

 

"Your room?" Ian asked when he managed to catch his breath after breaking their kiss.

 

Mickey nodded to a door on their right.

 

Ian loosened his grip and gently slid his hands down Mickey's body until he passed under his thighs.

 

"Hold on." he ordered Mickey before lifting him off the ground.

 

Mickey automatically clung to Ian's neck so as not to lose his balance, pressing his body against the young man's at the same time.

 

Ian smiled as he felt Mickey's erection against him. Their little session seemed to have put Mickey in a very good mood.

 

Ian entered Mickey's room and slammed the door behind him without letting go of Mickey.

 

He turned to stick Mickey's back against the door and squeeze their two bodies together before kissing him.

 

"If you have any doubt, you have to tell me because I don't think I'll be able to stop-" Ian started before Mickey took possession of his mouth.

 

"Needed- In me- Now-" Mickey growled without leaving Ian's mouth.

 

Ian carried Mickey to the bed before dropping him on the mattress.

 

He watched for a moment in silence before ordering him to undress.

 

Mickey didn't wear much more than this morning, so it didn't take long before he was sitting on the bed completely naked.

 

Ian watched him get up and stand in front of him before tackling his belt clip.

This time Ian let him do it while savoring the envy he could see in Mickey's eyes.

 

Once he had finished undressing him, Mickey forced him to sit on the bed back against the wall before straddling him.

 

"Lube?" Ian asked against Mickey's neck.

 

The silence of the latter forced him to leave his neck to look him in the eyes.

 

Mickey bit shyly at the lower lip and seemed to avoid his gaze.

 

"What?" Ian questioned almost worried by Mickey's expression.

 

"I- I don't have anymore ..." Mickey said shyly.

 

"Why?"

 

Mickey continued to run away from his eyes and remain silent in front of his questions so that Ian had to grab his chin to force him to look at him.

 

"Mickey?"

 

"We don't need it, you can-"

 

"Mickey!?!" Ian growled again, forcing the young man to look him in the eyes.

 

"I've potentially used all of it..." shyly admitted Mickey.

 

Mickey's expression made Ian think and forced him to relax his hold to check the theory that had just passed through his head.

 

With one hand he slapped Mickey against him as he pulled the other down between Mickey's buttocks.

 

He couldn't repress a smile when his theory proved accurate and he inserted several fingers inside Mickey without any difficulty.

 

"Mickey ... when did you use it exactly?" Ian asked with a smirk.

 

Mickey bit his lip and began to look away.

Ian pushed his fingers deeper into him to stop him and reiterated his question.

 

"When, Mickey?"

 

Ian felt Mickey's body reaching into his arms and decided that another approach to the problem might be to get better results.

 

He began to gently pull his fingers out of Mickey but stopped short when the latter said with a panicked expression on his face.

 

"Earlier!"

 

"When was it earlier?" Ian asked without moving.

 

Mickey kept silent again.

He decided to remove his fingers but was arrested again by Mickey's confession.

 

"This afternoon!"

 

As if to thank Mickey for his confession, Ian re-stuck his fingers, going directly banging against his prostate tearing a passing moan of pleasure to Mickey.

 

"Did you have someone in mind while you were doing this?" Ian asked, intoxicated by Mickey's expression.

 

Mickey nodded shyly.

 

"Who?" Ian asked as he banged his fingers against Mickey's prostate.

 

He stopped when he noticed that Mickey was silent again.

 

He put his lips against Mickey's neck before affirming tenderly.

 

"I will not get angry ... It's promised. Even if it's not me, I will not be mad. "

 

Ian thought about what he was saying. He would not be mad, at least not against Mickey, not when he could actually caress his skin and kiss him.

He thought what he was saying, but that didn't stop him from wanting to gut the poor wretch Mickey had thought of at the time.

 

"You ..." confessed Mickey in a whisper.

 

Ian had a hard time knowing if his brain had just played him a trick or if Mickey had just confessed to having fingered himself all afternoon thinking about him.

 

He was going to ask Mickey to repeat when he saw the red that had taken hold of the young man's cheeks and that he decided it was enough for him to confirm.

 

He quickly removed his fingers from Mickey and lifted him to slip under him.

 

"don't move." Ian ordered when Mickey tried to pull himself away.

 

Ian readjusted his position before finally putting his mouth against Mickey's sensitive skin tearing a stream of moans.

 

"Ian!" Mickey growled, clinging to one of the walls mounted lamps to avoid falling backwards.

 

"Stop moving, and hold on well! I'm not going to accept taking you without being absolutely sure I'll not hurt you. "Ian explained before putting his lips back on Mickey and dancing his tongue against his entrance.

 

He loved the sound Mickey was letting out of his mouth.

He loved the idea of being able to see a Mickey different from the one everyone knew.

He loved the idea that his condition was solely due to him and only him.

  


Ian decided to stop Mickey's sweet torture when Mickey began to promise that he would come if he didn't stop immediately.

 

He lifted Mickey and sat up reluctantly to return to his original position.

 

Mickey threw himself on his lips as soon as he could without paying any attention to the fact that his tongue was pressed a few seconds earlier into him.

 

"I want you! Now! "Mickey growled before putting his arm behind him, grabbing Ian in his hand and guiding him to his entrance.

 

He closed his eyes and impaled himself on Ian's cock while biting his lip.

 

Ian didn't know if he had ever seen anything so beautiful.

 

He felt his heart race again when there was no space between their bodies and Mickey opened his eyes.

 

He kissed Mickey furiously, unable to control his envy any longer.

Mickey responded to his kiss before arching backward and surrendered in an infinite dance back and forth savoring each time the sensations that Ian was born in him.

 

"I- I'll- I'll-" Mickey tried to warn between two moans.

 

Ian couldn't imagine a better show. Mickey looked like an angel, an angel he knew he couldn't do without.

 

Mickey's chest was rising and falling at a furious pace. His eyes were closed, and his teeth had taken his lower lip in vices.

 

Ian felt that nothing could supplant this show.

 

And then it was as if time had stopped.

In a moment, everything had changed.

Ian gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian had already begun to be interested in Mickey before he knew him, he had been bewitched by him as soon as he could talk to him, and he didn't intend to let him go now.

Ian still had difficulties believing what he had seen. He even though he maybe had hallucinated.

 

Mickey had wings. Real, sublime and immaculate white wings.

 

They had come out of his back moments before he ended up exhausted in Ian's arms and had disappeared almost immediately.

 

However, Ian knew he hadn't dreamed of them.

He had remained motionless with Mickey falling asleep in his arms.

 

Being certain that such a situation would not happen again so early, he had initially stop from moving but had ended up laying Mickey on the bed before putting one foot on the ground hoping to find evidence whatever happened.

 

Fortunately for him, luck seemed to be on his side and it didn't take long for him to see a white feather on the ground.

It was taller than a feather of an eagle and even more majestic.

 

He put his fingers on the stem to lift it off the ground but stopped immediately when it began to darken.

He tried again to be certain that his sight wasn't playing tricks on him, but the result was the same.

 

He couldn't bring himself to leave this feather on the ground. It was the only evidence left of all that he had seen.

 

He grabbed his t-shirt on the floor and wrapped the fabric around his fingers before grabbing the feather again.

This time it remained intact.

 

He had the proof that Mickey had wings, angel's wings.

He had the proof that Mickey was an angel ...

  
  


* - * - *

 

Ian had preferred to leave the Milkovich house before Mickey woke up and especially before Terry Milkovich returned.

From what he had heard about this guy he wasn't the type to accept the kind of activity he had just had with his son.

 

Ian had recorded his number in Mickey's phone that he had found on the floor and left him a message to explain the reason for his departure.

He knew it, Mickey was certainly not a romantic guy who was expecting breakfast in bed, but he didn't want him to feel like he ran away like a thief.

And above all, he didn't want his departure to break the very fragile relationship he had managed to establish between them.

 

He had already begun to be interested in Mickey before he knew him, he had been bewitched by him as soon as he could talk to him, and he didn't intend to let him go now.

 

He didn't say a word to Debbie when he returned and let her savor her so-called victory.

 

She knew that Mickey had wanted to sleep with him the day before, so she obviously knew he was gay, and the only reason she kept quiet about it was the night she had supposed to share with him.

It was impossible for her to say that she won their bet without keeping this secret!

 

Ian knew that Mickey would kill him if anyone knew about it, and as hard as it was for him not to oblige his sister to shut the fuck up, he kept his mouth shut.

 

It was only once in his room, and the door closed that he allowed himself to take Mickey's feather that he had carried with him.

 

He wondered how Mickey could have not felt his wings coming out of his back, and if it had happened to him before or if he already knew he was an angel if that was what he was, and that he just didn't control himself at that moment.

 

He put the feather safe after taking a picture.

He had the idea to show the picture to Mickey to see his reaction.

 

* - * - *

  
  


He had to wait until the end of the next afternoon to see Mickey again.

 

Ian had felt his presence on the roof again and decided to join him there.

 

His first reaction wasn't calm. He threw himself on Ian and caught him in the throat before he groaned.

 

"If you said anything to your sister I kill you!"

 

Ian grabbed the hand tight around his neck and tried to spread Mickey's fingers a little.

 

"I didn't say anything! Promise. "

  
  


Mickey looked at him with black glare, silent before releasing him and affirming.

 

"If I hear anyone say anything about what we've done, I'll know it's you!"

 

"I promise you that I didn't say anything. I know that as long as Debbie thinks she won the bet she will keep silence- I don't intend at all to force you- I know- "

 

"Calm down Red!" Mickey cut him off before sitting down on the rusty table.

 

"You didn't look so shy yesterday." he remarked before asking.

 

"Are you always like that in those moments?"

 

Ian lowered his eyes, not really out of shyness, but more by automatism.

 

He had been used for years to play shy and never let his true nature appear with people he might meet again one day.

 

Of course, he was different with people he would never see again. But he had never let his true nature appear as he had done the day before with Mickey.

 

Ian nibbled his lower lip while keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

 

Mickey stared at him before spreading his legs and leaning lasciviously against the table and adding.

 

"I must say that I liked the Ian who came to my house yesterday. Of course, if you tell anyone I'll kill you. You and all your family ... But if you keep silent, I thought we might be having a little fun together. "

 

Mickey's proposal automatically made Ian salivate.

 

The only thing that stopped him from jumping on him immediately was everyone in the buildings around them who could have looked at them and enjoyed the show.

* - * - *

 

Several times after that, Ian and Mickey found themselves at the top of the abandoned building in which they had gone after the party.

 

Of course, it wasn't very comfortable, but since they couldn't go to one or the other of their houses, that was the best of possibilities.

 

This large space also had a significant advantage in Ian's eyes. This allowed Mickey to spread his wings without risk of bumping against a wall and realize their presence at the same time.

 

Ian had him in a discussion shown the photo of the feather, but Mickey hadn't made any reaction.

 

So Ian had therefore deduced that as crazy as it may seem, he wasn't aware of the existence of his wings.

 

Mickey's vision with the wings spread had quickly become a drug for Ian, and he couldn't resist the temptation to push Mickey enough to let him let go and oblige him to let them out.

 

A few minor details still sadly blackened their relationship.

 

Ian had realized that Mickey seemed more and more addicted to the drug that his brothers were still producing.

Of course, this allowed Ian to read his thoughts and discover some of Mickey's most vicious secrets and desires, but it also seemed to make him more and sicker.

 

And it wasn't the only thing that seemed to make Mickey sick.

 

Although Ian had a hard time admitting it, his presence around Mickey also seemed to change him.

At his touch, his so white wings began to blacken.

 

The first time Ian had almost screamed, and it was only thanks to the lips that Mickey had pressed against his that he had kept silent.

 

The following times disturbed him just as much.

 

He could easily imagine that a relationship between an angel and a demon wasn't without risk, but he had more and more difficulty supporting the idea that Mickey can be hurt because of him.

 

He wasn't the first human he'd ever come out with, even though Ian now doubted Mickey was ever human, but he was the first person he really started feeling something for, who he was worried about.

 

He had tried to put distance between them to be certain that Mickey wasn't likely to suffer serious consequences because of him, but his will was quickly swept away by Mickey's opposite will and the little resistance that he could bring against Mickey's attacks.

 

Mickey's health problems worried him immensely, but as selfish as it seemed, they only came second after the "Debbie issue".

 

To see both of them together, even just for a minute made him want to reduce his sister to ashes and assert to the whole town that Mickey was his and that no one outside of him had the right to touch him.

 

Unfortunately, Mickey seemed determined to continue "going out" with Debbie.

 

She already knew that Mickey was gay and didn't seem determined to make him change his mind on the subject.

 

Apart from a few kisses and caresses in public, their relationship was strictly platonic or totally non-existent.

 

Her presence alongside Mickey allowed the latter to spend much more unnoticed during the parties where he had to sell drugs and it also allowed him to avoid his father or any other member of his family ask him too many questions on his personal life.

 

Even though Ian knew that their relationship was just a facade, Ian was forced to continue to pretend to believe in it and endure his sister's jubilations about her pseudo-victory.

 

Mickey seemed to have understood his irritating and generally avoided coming to the Gallagher's, which mainly limited his meetings with Debbie in high school and at parties.

 

The fact that Mickey wanted to gut Lip every time he saw him was also one of the other elements that usually push him to avoid the Gallagher's.

The way Lip had treated Mandy in the past still left him craving for murder.

  
  


* - * - *

 

Ian grabbed his glass in front of him and brought it to his mouth hoping that alcohol could silence all the voices in his head.

 

The drugs of his brothers seemed more and more appreciated by the young and the more the consumers increased, the more he could hear thoughts.

And where it was easy enough to master five voices, now he had to silence hundreds of people.

 

He had followed Mickey and Debbie into the club, claiming to need to change his mind.

It wasn't really a lie, but it was hard enough for him to get there when he had to watch his sister stick to Mickey's body as if it belonged to her.

 

He had no need to read Debbie's thoughts to understand that she was delighted by the wince of envy that Ian couldn't get out of his face.

 

At that moment he dreamed of being able to join Mickey to remove him from his sister and kiss him, but he knew it wasn't possible.

Especially since Mickey had reminded him the day before that he didn't want to appear in public with him.

 

Ian hated this possessiveness he felt towards Mickey, and he hated even more that he couldn't control himself.

He had never had this kind of problem and he didn't know how to control these new feelings.

 

Mickey's rejections had further increased his urge to reveal everything, but the risk of losing Mickey forever forced him to silence.

 

"Looks like you're in an inner dilemma."

 

Ian turned to look at the person who had just sat next to him and was now staring at him.

 

It didn't take him long to recognize Mark, especially since the young man wasn't shy to send him daily messages and photos more than explicit.

 

"What- I- I-" Ian chuckled before being stopped by Mark's laughter.

 

"Are you still so shy? That's why you didn't answer my texts? I must say I like it... I love the fact you're hard to get, that get me hard. "He said, gently sliding his hand down Ian's shoulder to his hand.

 

The voice that Ian heard at that moment wasn't that of Mark, but a different voice, which he could recognize without any difficulty.

 

"Take off your fucking hands! He's mine!"

 

Ian felt his body react to Mickey's thoughts.

It wasn't the first time he had heard his thoughts, Mickey had become quite addicted to this damn drug, and every time he took it Ian could read in him as in his siblings.

 

Even if he disliked that Mickey took this drug, he could never totally hate this fact because it allowed him to learn more about Mickey. But as he knew it could quickly make him sick.

He had tried to get him arrested, but if there was one thing Mickey was, it was stubborn.

 

Ian grinned before leaning close to Mark's ear and whispering.

 

"And would you like it if I wasn't shy at all?"

 

He accompanied his question with a caress of the hand on Mark's thigh.

This one seemed to have as much reaction on Mark as on Mickey.

 

"I'm going to kill this guy!"

 

Ian wasn't sure if that "guy" was supposed to be Mark or if it was him Mickey was referring to, but what he was certain of was that he wasn't going to stop now.

 

He leaned back to Mark and suggested to leave here for a less busy place.

 

Mark didn't have time to answer until Mickey was next to them.

 

"Red! I will kill you! And if I hadn't pretended that I was going to sell something to this asshole I would have already killed him to have laid a hand on what belongs to me!

 

Ian struggled to suppress the reactions that Mickey's thoughts generated in him.

 

"Milkovich." Mark growled, staring at Mickey.

 

"Get out Mark." Mickey ordered without trying to hide his annoyance.

 

"Do you think I'll obey you after what you did to my sister?!?" Mark questioned furiously.

 

"She was more than willing, believe me." Mickey asserted, not realizing that his words just angered Ian just as much as Mark.

 

"You know what Mark? I think there are too many people in this club, "said the young Gallagher as he stood up.

 

He glared at Mickey before turning back to Mark, weaving their fingers and proposing.

 

"If you're ok, I know a place calmer. There is never anyone there ... "

 

Mark nodded and let Ian guide him outside the club.

 

Ian had a mad desire to get rid of Mark, his slimy hands, his smell that made Ian want to throw up and everything that came with him.

 

Ian stopped after he was sure he was out of sight of Mickey, and Mark took this as an invitation and stuck to him.

 

"Stop!" Ian growled before Mark could put his lips to his.

 

"That's not what you're going to do..." Ian said in a deep voice without leaving Mark's eyes.

 

"You're going to erase my phone number, you'll forget about my existence and then you'll go home. When you're in your room you'll jerk off, and you'll take a picture to send it to all your contacts."

 

He walks away from a little from Mark before asking.

 

"Do you understand?"

 

Mark nodded, staring into the void before taking the phone out of his pocket and removing Ian's number as ordered.

 

Ian will stop just before leaving and added.

 

"And you will not piss off Mickey anymore. No matter how ... "

 

Mark nodded again before resuming his way with Ian alone.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is totally disturbed by the text he just received. He has only two ideas in mind find Ian and kill the sender of this text.

Even if he had gotten rid of Mark when he left the club, Ian had gone to the abandoned building, hoping Mickey would leave Debbie and join him there.

 

Several hours passed before he heard a voice not far from him.

 

"Fucking assholes! I'll kill you both! "

 

Ian smiled, wondering if Mickey had said that aloud or if his thoughts were betraying him again.

He walked up to the stairs and stopped at the top of the stairs to watch Mickey finish joining him.

 

"Where is he?" Growled Mickey red with anger.

 

Ian raised his eyebrows before saying with a little smile.

 

"Not here."

 

"Stop lying to me! That bastard sent me a picture of the result of your face to face. "Mickey said, continuing up the stairs with a dark look.

 

Ian couldn't help but laugh at the realization that Mark must have had Mickey's phone number among his contacts.

 

Mickey arrived at Ian's level and pushed him violently against the wall before taking him by the throat.

 

"I'm going to kill him. And I'm going to kill you at the same time, "he growled, tightening his fingers.

 

It would have been easy for Ian to order Mickey to let him go, though it may not have been possible to make him obey because of the angelic blood flowing through his veins.

Anyway, Ian didn't want to manipulate Mickey, even to prevent him from killing him.

He wanted to make Mickey understand why he did that, and no manipulation would help him in this task.

 

"He is not there. I left him right after I got out of the club, "said Ian, his voice cracked by the pressure of Mickey's hand.

 

"Do you want me to believe he didn't come here with you?" Mickey growled closer to Ian.

 

Ian finally decided to use his strength to change the situation.

 

He forced Mickey to undo his hold on him before putting his hands under his thighs, lifting him from the ground and flattening the young man's back against the wall.

 

Mickey automatically circled Ian's neck with his arms to avoid losing his balance.

He was now staring straight at him, trying to catch his breath.

 

"I didn't bring Mark here. I left him just after leaving the club. All I wanted was for you to join me here. I wanted to make you jealous, just like I am every time my slut sister gets her hands on what's mine. "Ian said before letting go of one of Mickey's thighs, forcing him to hold on with all his strength not to fall and to run his hand over the body of his lover by affirming.

 

"Mine! All this is mine! "

 

Ian could feel Mickey's heartbeat echoing in the young man's body against his.

 

He readjusted his position and picked up Mickey's second thigh before looking him in the eyes again.

He loved that moment when Mickey changed when he forgot all his doubts and his brakes to just indulge in what he ordered him to do.

 

"I hate the way you talked to him. I hate that you have not been shy with him. "

 

Ian could have heard Mickey's voice without any problem even though he hadn't opened his mouth.

 

This time he was sure he could see Mickey's thoughts again.

He knew that Mickey had taken demon-blood in the evening, but since the effects should have faded unless he has resumed.

He tightened the pressure of his hands around Mickey's thighs before asking.

 

"Mickey ... did you take demon-blood?"

 

Mickey was silent but looked away.

 

"Mickey! Look at me! "Growled Ian.

 

Mickey seemed to hesitate for a moment, then finally obeyed and looked into Ian's eyes.

 

"You know I don't like it! You know that there is a lot of things that I don't like about what you do! Like going out with my sister- Don't look elsewhere! I know you can't break up with her ... I hate it, but I know it. If I don't do anything it's only because I don't want to hurt you ... But for this shit it's different. I don't want you to take any more, and if you refuse, then everything is over between us, "he said coldly.

  
  


Ian felt Mickey's nails get into his skin as a result of his words.

He had already decided not to force Mickey to break up with Debbie by threatening him. He knew they couldn't stay together if he did that. But he couldn't stay idle in relation to this shit that would eventually kill him.

 

"What do you decide?" Ian asked in front of Mickey's silence.

 

Mickey remained silent for a few moments before finally nodding.

 

Ian knew all the strength that Mickey had needed to accept this offer and that he needed to put his ego aside to comply with his wish.

 

"I warn you, I'll know if you lie to me. If that's the case you will not get a second chance, and the first thing I would do at that moment is finding Mark and fuck h- "Started Ian before being cut in his tracks by the mouth Mickey's against hers.

 

"Your mouth tastes like Jack Daniels." Ian finally said when Mickey decided to leave his lips.

 

"I know it makes you want to taste the rest of my body." Mickey announced with a chuckle.

 

"Would you try to make fun of me, Mr. Milkovich?" Ian asked in a semi-outrageous tone.

 

Mickey bit his lip and let Ian carry it to the mattress he had installed in the center of the room.

 

"I'm going to make you regret your boldness." Ian promised, stretching Mickey on the mattress.

 

Mickey got up, grabbed Ian's top collar and pulled him to him before affirming.

 

"I should hope so."

 

* - * - *

 

Ian used to restrain himself when he slept with humans. He was naturally stronger than them in just about every situation.

But this time he didn't try to repress himself and was even more furious after Mickey's requests.

He had almost stopped when the wings of the latter had begun to darken visibly, but Mickey's requests and moanings had been right of him and his will.

He hadn't been able to stop until he felt he was breaking and he was in danger of losing control of his body at all times.

 

If Mickey didn't seem to notice the huge pair of wings pushing in his back, there was no way he could miss Ian's.

  
  


*-*-*

 

Mickey was sitting on the steps in front of his house, his eyes fixed on his phone reading the messages exchanged with Ian.

 

He loved how the boy's shyness was reflected even in his messages and he liked, even more, the idea of being able to make Ian forget that shyness when he was only two.

He didn't really know what to think of this double personality.

He liked to think that the "real" Ian was the man he was when they were together, but this idea terrified him, and the very idea of asking himself this kind of question made him even more terrified.

 

Before Ian, Mickey had never needed to think about his feelings, he even wondered if he had any at that time as if only Ian's presence had made him able to love.

 

"Fuck!" Mickey growled, realizing where his thoughts were taking him.

 

The idea of loving someone was scary in his eyes because it meant having something, someone, to lose.

 

If anyone discovered his relationship with Ian, it was a safe bet that he would use it against him.

And if that someone turned out to be Terry, he could now prepare his death wish.

 

Mickey vigorously ran a hand through his hair trying to drive out those bad thoughts and put his phone in his pocket. There was no reason for Terry or anyone to know. In the eyes of all he went out with Debbie Gallagher, Ian's sister and he had no more links with him.

 

When Debbie came to find him with this proposal for a fake couple, he wanted to send her to fuck off, but the mention of the bet she had made with Ian had quickly changed his mind.

He had a hard time accepting the fact that someone who seemed so shy could make this kind of bet, but this questioning had been soon replaced by the shame and hatred that had swept over him at that moment.

The only person to whom he had dared to open up would have been a little that had approached him only for a stupid bet.

 

Feeling the young woman's lips against his had given Mickey nausea, but the look Ian had put on him shortly after that day had quickly made him forget his disgust.

He had wanted to hurt him as much as Ian had hurt him.

He had wanted him to suffer, and if seeing him with his sister and losing his bet hurt him, Mickey was intent on enjoying it.

 

Ian's reaction after that had really surprised him.

Of course, he was expecting him to get angry about losing and maybe even knowing about him and Debbie, but he would never have imagined that the timid Ian would be replaced by this self-assured man. 

 

Seeing Ian like that had removed to Mickey any desire to rebel and, on the contrary, had made him want to obey him blindly.

Knowing that he was the cause of this change made him feel more important.

 

Even if their situation wasn't perfect, it was everything Mickey could afford.

Debbie allowed him to keep his father and all the homophobic assholes of the neighborhood away from him and gave him as many excuses as he wanted to see Ian.

 

Of course, Ian didn't really like the idea that he could go out with his sister, even as a cover.

 

Mickey smiled, imagining what he might feel if Ian and Mandy started going out together like him and Debbie.

 

His smile faded when his imagination pushed him too far and for a moment he understood perfectly why Ian wanted to push him to end this fake relation.

 

His relationship with Debbie wasn't the only thing Ian wanted him to stop.

 

He was also trying to stop him from taking this new drug.

He knew that like all the other drugs, this one brought with it a lot of problems and consequences, but something had changed in him the first time he took it.

He felt stronger, more powerful, freer.

 

He sighed, trying to chase those reflections from his mind.

Even if the situation wasn't perfect, it was certainly what he could have hoped for better and didn't want to think more than necessary about anything that could get worse.

 

He looked up and stopped immediately when his eyes fell on a familiar face.

 

"Yo! Mark! "Mickey growled, noting the presence of this unwanted knowledge so close to home.

 

Usually surrounded by all his clique, Mark was surprisingly alone. Coming to the front of his house like that was stupid, but Mickey had never imagined this guy anything but stupid and after seeing him leave the club with Ian he hated him even more than before.

 

"Can you explain to me why you sent me a picture of your cock?" Mickey growled as he approached him.

 

"Sorry Mickey, I don't know why I did that..." Mark admitted shamefully.

 

Mickey was astonished by the absence of violence in the young man's words.

 

He had slept with Mark's sister years ago, at a time when he needed to prove to his father that he could look after a woman.

He had discovered that Mark's sister didn't want this relationship any more than he did.

She had no attraction for him, or even for any other man, and had agreed to meet him in this gloomy motel only to get rid of her brothers' suspicions.

 

In realizing the situation, Mickey had offered her a fairly simple deal.

She told everyone that he had taken her wildly all night, which would help calm Terry's questioning, and for her part, she could claim that this event was too traumatic to agree to sleep with a man again. It was a win-win deal.

 

This agreement had worked quite well and for a while, Mickey had managed to get rid of the doubts of his father and other members of his family.

And now, only the grudge Mark had towards him still reminded him of this decision on a daily basis.

 

Seeing him today, however, so calm in front of him gave him the impression that he had totally forgotten what had happened between them.

 

Mickey frowned before asking crudely.

 

"Looks like you don't mind anymore that I had fuck your sister."

 

If Mark attacked him first, he could easily pretend to be the victim and claim to have acted in self-defense by hitting him when the cops arrived.

 

"I still hate you for that." Mark growled before confessing half-word.

 

"But I will not try to avenge myself."

 

Mickey understood the situation less and less.

The only explanation that came to his mind was that Ian had managed to make him forget any desire to take revenge, even if it didn't seem possible at all.

 

Determined to understand, he approached him again and asked.

 

"It's Ian who told you not to seek revenge anymore, is that it? What did he do for you? Did he suck you until you forget your name or your hate against me? "

 

Mark seemed completely lost in the face of Mickey's words.

 

"Who's this Ian?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

 

"The redhead you wanted to fuck last time!" Mickey growled, trying to hide as much as he could the jealousy that gripped him every time he thought about Mark and Ian sleeping together.

 

"I don't remember him." Mark said simply.

 

"You want me to believe you don't remember who you left the club with the day you sent me a picture of your dick?!?" Mickey growled, feeling the irritation patience.

 

"I don't remember, I tell you!" Mark growled before adding.

 

"And don't think I sent you this picture especially to you. I sent it to all my repertoire and I have no idea why. So fuck you. "

 

Mickey thought for a moment that Mark was going to punch him in the face, but he seemed to stop at the last second, unable to finish his gesture.

 

Mark walked away quickly before Mickey could do anything, leaving him alone with his questions.

The situation was less and less understandable.

 

When Ian had told him he had left Mark after the club, he thought he had run away from him.

Ian looked strong but he was generally too shy for his own safety and certainly couldn't deal with a guy like Mark.

 

Yet the latter didn't seem to remember Ian at all and was acting more than strange since that evening.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian stared at the city that was passing before his eyes.

He was trying to ignore the thoughts that surrounded him, bitterly regretting having the bad idea of taking the L to his house.

 

He had spent the day on one of Lake Michigan's islands.

Between having to watch his sister's stuck to Mickey's body and hearing the thoughts of half of the city, he needed to take a step back and rest away from the crowd.

 

He couldn't, however, spend all his days on this island and would not be able to leave Mickey alone with Debbie any longer.

 

He trusted Mickey but he knew that his sister could be very persuasive when she wanted to.

In addition, their bet having come to an end, there was no longer any reason for her not to use her powers if she wanted to sleep with Mickey.

 

He was drawn from his thoughts by the voice of a young woman sitting in front of him.

 

"Fucking Gallagher."

 

It only needed a quick glance to recognize Mandy Milkovich.

He had never really rubbed shoulders with the young woman, finding no interest in her company.

He only knew her since she had gone out with Lip.

 

To rethink now he might have been able to become friends with her.

From what Mickey had told him about her, they liked pretty much the same things.

 

He tried not to let his gaze drifts towards her too often lest she realizes he had recognized her.

 

He had said during their first meeting with Mickey not to know the reputation of Milkovich and to know any of them.

 

He could easily explain that he had already heard of Mickey's brothers and said that he hadn't made the connection between them and him, but if Mandy came to talk to Mickey it would not be long for him to discover that he knew his sister much more that he hadn't told her and that he discovered at the same time that he had lied to him.

 

"I should never have come near them." Mandy continued thinking before looking at the wagon window.

 

Ian let himself go to look at the young woman more closely and stopped when he saw the pain on her face.

 

"If I hadn't approached Lip I would never have done this madness. I would never have had all those nightmares. "

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze.

 

He knew that Mandy, like his brothers, had been raised by her father and that it had surely hardened her more than many other young women of her age.

Yet she seemed to regret bitterly for hurting Karen.

 

Never before had Ian sought to know how a human could actually feel after being manipulated by them. His sense of morals and ethics being distorted by the blood of a demon flowing in him he had never had the slightest interest in them.

 

Hearing this young woman's thoughts he was now realizing the harm he had probably done to many of them.

 

Unable to bear to hear that any longer, he went down at the first stop and walked on to his house.

 

Mandy's thoughts continued to haunt him all the way and he wondered if it was better for Mickey's safety than he left him before hurting him as Lip had done to Mandy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey is disturbed by the words of his sister, jealous of the men who approach Ian, and enough drunk to spread his wings in the city even as Debbie is around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time it will be two chapters for the price of one! Why? No reason, just because...
> 
> By the way, thanks again Stacey for the proofreading ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

"Hey! Dick-head! "Mandy growled as she entered her house.

 

"What?!?" Asked Mickey sitting on the couch before curse himself for responding so quickly to this ridiculous nickname.

 

"It's good that you recognize yourself so quickly." congratulated Mandy before asking.

 

"Aren't you dating a Gallagher right now?"

 

"Yep ... Why?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow at his sister's sudden interest in his love life.

 

"I met one of them earlier and it made me think about it."

 

"Which one did you meet?" Mickey asked without leaving the TV of the eyes hoping to succeed to appear sufficiently indifferent.

 

He couldn't really decide which Gallagher his sister should not meet.

See Lip would have only stirred the knife in the wound, see Debbie certainly risked further complicating the semblance of a relationship that he had with her, but let Mandy focus her attention on Ian would probably be the worst idea ever.

 

"The red." Just explained Mandy before taking two beers from the fridge and sitting next to his brother.

 

"You should be careful with this family." she said before swallowing half of her beer.

 

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Mickey asked, surprised by his sister's advice.

 

"I know you don't need to be cared for ... But believe me, there is something weird about this family."

 

"He's not all like Lip." Mickey growled before he regretted reacting too quickly.

 

"If you say so." said Mandy simply before bringing her beer back to her mouth.

 

Mickey had gradually forgotten the harm that Lip had done to his sister.

 

Certainly, he thought about it a few times, mainly when he was hanging out with Debbie and saw her swinging between the weak creature she claimed to be and another woman more dangerous.

 

Ian, too, sometimes seemed to have this double personality, but he had never felt the sensation of trickery with him. On the contrary, he had the impression that Ian was more and more himself when they were together as if only he had the right to see his true personality.

 

He wondered for a moment if his sister had thought the same thing when she went out with Lip.

 

"I'm sure you could both be friends." Mickey said after a few moments of silence.

 

"If you say so." said Mandy simply.

 

Even though he knew Mandy's feelings for Lip and didn't know if he would ever officially appear a day officially with Ian, Mickey really hoped he and Mandy could be friends.

 

He knew that Ian hadn't hesitated to lie to him during their meeting by pretending not to know the reputation of the Milkovich and that contrary to what he had originally believed he wasn't totally innocent, but he also knew that it was in no way comparable to the harm that Lip had done to his sister.

Ian wasn't the first to lie to win a bet, there was probably no one on Earth who could claim to have never lied.

 

* - * - *

 

Debbie was stuck to Mickey to his despair.

He offered daily to accompany him to parties because it usually allowed him to be less noticed than alone, but the huge drawback that came with it was simply that he had to accept at the same time that she stuck to him.

 

The only interest in having Debbie totally stuck against him was the jealousy that made Ian feel.

Although he knew that there was absolutely nothing between them, Ian never resisted long before showing his feelings.

 

Debbie also seemed determined tonight to show her brother that it was she who had won their bet, even if in fact if someone had to win it was rather Ian.

 

Mickey's fun faded, however, when Ian seemed determined to prove to Mickey that he too could enjoy someone else's company.

 

It wasn't the first time that Ian was approaching some guys while they were together, but each time it was something to annoy Mickey to the highest degree.

 

And the fact of having to continue to claim indifference would probably drive him crazy.

 

He tried to drive out of his mind the murder desires that Ian's attitude gave rise to him, trying not to let anything shine through.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze as he heard Mickey's thoughts.

 

"If I stay here I will kill one of them. I have to get out of here. "

 

Certainly, he had started flirting with this guy to make Mickey jealous, but his ultimate goal was to move him away from Debbie, not to drive him away from him or make him sad.

 

Seeing that Mickey was indeed determined to leave the club, he leaned toward the guy in front of him and said in a deep voice.

 

"You'll get angry, slap me, insult me and leave."

 

The man obeyed immediately.

 

Ian stayed a few seconds watching him go before turning to look at Debbie and Mickey again.

 

"I'm going to kill him. Why does he think he has the right to spoil his pretty face?!? This face belongs to me! Nobody has the right to damage it. " Mickey growled with a black glare.

 

Even though he was still pissed off after Debbie for giving Mickey some demon-blood and after Mickey for accepting it, Ian couldn't deny that he liked to hear Mickey's thoughts so clearly.

 

His attention was quickly drawn to his sister's thoughts.

 

"Why do I feel he did this intentionally? It does not make sense. Who would be slapped intentionally? However, this guy had no reason to slap him ... "

 

Ian had moved closer to them. He smiled stupidly, stroking his still painful cheek.

 

"I don't think he liked my proposal." he said simply.

 

"Too bad for him, but don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone else tonight." Announced Debbie before grabbing Mickey's arm and saying.

 

"We're going back ..."

 

"I'm going home with you." Ian announced before explaining.

 

"I think this slap got the better of me. And I think that after this show nobody will want me anymore. "

 

Mickey and Debbie's thoughts mingled in his head and it was hard for him not to react to both of them.

 

"I want you to Gallagher, so fucking much. Damn what I want to fuck you there in front of everyone. "

 

"Did he know Mickey wanted to leave? Impossible! He had just told me in the ear. It was impossible for Ian to hear it. But it really looks like this guy is important to him ... "

 

Ian smiled again before asking.

 

"Let's go? Unless you'd rather leave me alone- "

 

"Come on." Mickey ordered, cutting Ian off in his question.

 

Debbie didn't seem to support this idea but she remained silent and just smiled.

 

They quickly left the club, not without Debbie sticking a little more to Mickey.

 

"I'm cold ..." she said to explain her attitude.

 

Ian nearly burst out laughing as Mickey pulled away from her and threw her his coat in the face as he said.

 

"Just use that, it'll save you from sticking to me."

 

Anger was reading on Debbie's face, but Ian preferred to focus on the man who was now walking in front of him.

 

Mickey turned to the two Gallagher before grunting.

 

"You move your ass or you want to stay there for the rest of the night."

 

Ian didn't ask for more time to join him and Debbie quickly did the same.

 

None of them seemed really determined to return as soon as possible and even if they met several L stations they continued to walk next to each other.

 

"What the fuck?!??" Mickey growled stopping dead.

 

Ian turned his gaze to where Mickey was looking and saw a man standing on the edge of the bridge, ready to jump.

 

Mickey walked over to him, groaning in a voice fogged with alcohol.

 

"Hey! You over there! Don't jump in front of me! "

 

Ian was going to follow him when a small voice stopped him.

 

"According to you, will he jump or not?"

 

"What?" He wondered as he turned to Debbie.

 

She stared incredulously at him before pointing at the man and reiterating her question.

 

"You bet he's going to jump or he will not get balls to do it?"

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze as he remembered how many times he had bet with his sister in similar situations.

 

It was hard to see what could have amused him at that time in this type of betting.

 

By the time he turned to the man, he and Mickey were falling off the bridge.

 

Without thinking, Ian rushed to them and threw himself into the void following them leaving Debbie on the spot.

 

The show that was offered to him cut his breath for a moment to the point that he almost forgot to fly.

 

Mickey's wings were spread out and beating in the wind, bringing the two men back to the ground below the bridge.

 

They disappeared as soon as Mickey's feet touched the mainland, and the latter immediately fainted, crashing to the ground next to the suicidal one.

 

Ian rushed to him and tried to wake him up.

 

"Mickey! Mickey!"

 

Mickey groaned without opening his eyes and clung firmly to Ian's clothes.

 

"Fuck! Not even funny! Nobody is dead! "

 

Ian looked up and saw Debbie leaning over the bridge railing.

 

He looked at the suicidal who seemed to have fainted during his fall.

 

Debbie jumped in and landed next to her brother.

 

"You manage to save them both?!?" She wondered before asking, pointing to the suicidal.

 

"Why did you help this shit?"

 

Ian tried to hide the disgust his sister's question made growing in him and simply affirmed.

 

"We would have had problems with the police and it would have ruined the evening."

 

Debbie seemed to be satisfied with this answer and Ian thanked Heaven that she didn't see Mickey during his fall.

 

The situation was becoming more and more dangerous. If Debbie came to know about Mickey's wings, he would never be safe again.

 

He straightened himself by pulling Mickey with him and promising himself to do everything to get Debbie away from Mickey, even if it cost him.

  
  


* - * - *

 

Once Mickey fainted, Debbie seemed to completely forget her interest in him and quickly decided to let Ian take him home to fly to a more interesting evening.

 

Ian tried to hide his joy at this decision, not letting it show until his sister left and all the surroundings scanned.

Even though Debbie was no longer there physically, it wasn't impossible that the young woman wanted to keep an eye on them.

 

Reassured that they were alone with the suicidal, Ian wrapped his shoulders around Mickey's arm before lifting him up into the air.

 

Mickey's weight was a little off, but fortunately not enough to slow it down.

To bring him back in this way was undoubtedly more practical than if they had to walk home.

 

Instinctively, Mickey clung to Ian and stuck his head against his shoulder.

 

Fortunately for them, the Milkovich's house was empty, and it wasn't difficult for them to land in the garden.

 

Ian dragged Mickey to his room and had all the trouble in the world to force him to let him go.

 

"No ..." Mickey simply growled when Ian tried to pull him away.

 

"Mickey I have to go." Ian said, trying to force Mickey.

 

The latter seemed suddenly had a superhuman strength and he clung more to Ian.

 

"Stay." he ordered against Ian's neck.

 

Ian felt his heart racing with the sound of Mickey's voice. This one seemed to be broken by sorrow and pain.

 

"Mickey-"

 

"Stay." he growled again before framing his face with his hands and looking for his lips to meet his mouth.

 

Ian let himself go, unable to resist any longer and allowed himself to be guided by Mickey until he found himself over him in his bed.

 

"Stay." Mickey growled again after breaking their kiss.

 

"Do you still want me to stay if you find out I'm a monster?"

 

Ian stopped breathing.

He didn't know why he had just asked Mickey this question.

He was in great danger in trying to find out this kind of thing.

He risked losing everything.

For all that, he didn't regret having asked it and waited impatiently for the answer.

 

Mickey finally opened his eyes to look at Ian's.

 

"You're not a monster, you're Ian."

 

"But what if I was a monster?" Ian asked again.

 

Mickey gently put his lips on Ian's before affirming.

 

"I don't care."

 

Ian tried to get away enough to ask him.

 

"What if I turned you into a monster?"

 

The idea had crossed his mind several times. Certainly, Lip and Carl's drug didn't help about Mickey's wing transformation, but his proximity certainly had to play a lot too.

 

He had trouble supporting the idea of turning Mickey into something as foul and abject as he was.

 

"If I turned you into a monster?" He questioned again.

 

Mickey's look was suddenly more serious and Ian could read something that was troubling him, something that looked like compassion, no, love.

 

"Whatever happens, I want you to stay." Mickey ordered before putting his lips back on Ian's.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been impossible for Ian to leave Mickey's room until the young man was totally asleep.

Impossible because he didn't want to leave him.

Impossible because Mickey's strength has at that moment was even more impressive than his and the young man didn't want to let him go.

 

It was with regret that he resigned himself to leaving Mickey once asleep and unable to hold him back.

 

It would have been dangerous for Mandy or one of Mickey's brothers to find them that way.

Furthermore Ian had sworn to keep Mickey away from Debbie, and staying with him would not help him to reach his goal.

 

Debbie didn't return until later in the night, and she didn't seem interested in the fate of her official boyfriend and went straight to bed.

 

Ian was still thinking of a way to keep his sister away from Mickey a few hours later when several hits on the door caught his attention.

 

He got up to go open and stopped when he saw Mickey in front of him.

 

"Yo! I came to get my jacket. Your sister kept it yesterday and I need it." he said without further greeting.

 

"I'll see if I find it." Ian said simply before heading to Debbie's room.

 

Mickey followed him noiselessly and disturbed by his feelings, it was only when he was at the top of the stairs that Ian realized his presence.

 

Debbie was lying on her bed, unconscious, her head buried in a mountain of pillows.

 

Ian grabbed Mickey's jacket from the floor next to the bed and turned before forcing Mickey out of the room and closing the door behind them.

 

"Is there anyone else here?" Mickey questioned, grabbing his jacket.

 

Ian motioned no and tried to walk down the stairs, but was stopped by Mickey who grabbed his neck before kissing him.

 

"We can have fun then..." Mickey said, pinning Ian against the wall.

 

"My sister is right next door." Ian said in a low voice, trying in every way to remain discreet.

 

"Don't make any noise then." Mickey ordered, attacking Ian's belt.

 

"Mickey, Mickey! Stop! "Ian growled, trying to control his voice.

 

It took him all the willpower of the world to stop Mickey when he had only one desire, to let him do absolutely anything he wanted.

 

"What?!?" Mickey growled, glaring at Ian.

 

"I can't."

 

"Why? You've never had a problem so far, "said Mickey, smiling and ostensibly palpating Ian's crotch.

 

Ian tried to concentrate and chase away from his mind the pleasure this simple touch created to focus on his primary purpose, to drive Debbie away from Mickey, or rather, in this case, to drive Mickey away from Debbie.

 

"I'm sick of it, I don't want to do it anymore, at least not until you pretend to go out with Debbie." Ian said, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

 

"What does that mean?" Mickey growled.

 

Ian inhaled deeply before explaining.

 

"I will not sleep with you until you break up with Debbie."

 

"You blackmail me?"

 

"No. It's just a fact. You'll have to choose. "Ian explained, praying with all his might for Mickey to choose him.

 

"Who do you think you are to give me orders?" Growled Mickey, pushing Ian hard.

 

"Fuck you." he growled again, recovering his jacket from the floor before striding away.

 

Ian crashed to the ground as Mickey left his field of vision and let his tears run free.

 

* - * - *

 

Mickey slammed the door of his room behind him. He hated being given orders or an ultimatum and now he hated Ian because of that.

 

He hated Ian to make him choose.

He hated Ian to think he was important enough for him to give him orders.

And more than anything he hated Ian because at that moment he was dying to go back and see the consequences that would have on his life.

 

Mickey didn't want to listen to him, he couldn't listen to him, not if he wanted to stay alive.

 

He grabbed the first object he found and ragged him against the wall.

 

"What the fuck!?!" Growled an angry voice.

 

Mickey tensed immediately. He had recognized Terry's voice and needed to be prepared for a confrontation with his father.

 

The anger Ian had created in him suddenly made him want to fight Terry, which was dangerous.

However, even if he knew that facing his father might send him to the hospital, or worse, he couldn't calm down.

 

The door of his room burst open and crashed against the wall, letting appeared Terry red with anger.

 

Mickey took a step back, realizing the fury in which his father was.

 

"Who do you think you are to wake me up?" Terry shouted as he knocked over all the things within his reach.

 

"I didn't know you were here." Mickey justified.

 

"This is my house!" Terry groaned before sending his fist to his son.

 

Mickey narrowly dodged it and shifted quickly to no longer be within reach of his father.

 

"I thought you went to find Greg to get the money he took you! Or that you would be busy fucking your whore. You should go fuck her instead of venting on me! "

 

Mickey regretted his words as soon as they passed the barrier of his lips.

He had always wanted to rebel against his father but had never taken the risk of fear of finishing six feet underground.

 

He prepared to undergo another attack from Terry, but the later left the room grunting.

 

"I have to go fuck her! I have to go fuck her! "

 

Mickey's eyes widened, not understanding why his father had obeyed him.

 

He remained motionless until Terry passed the door of the house and the silence fell.

 

He had a hard time realizing he had tried to stand up to Terry and get out alive, but this gave him an impression of strength and courage.

 

He thought back to Ian and his ultimatum and promised himself that if he hadn't bent in front of Terry he would not bow to Ian.

 

If Ian thought he was going to obey him he was wrong.

He would not let himself dictate his behavior and if one of them had to bend, it would be Ian.

 

Determined to make the young man understand that he would not let himself dictate his actions, Mickey caught in his closet the first correct clothes he found before going under the shower.

 

Twenty minutes later he went back to Boystown.

 

The idea was risky, it was important not to be recognized there.

But at that moment Mickey was more anxious to prove to Ian that he would not obey him blindly than to act cautiously.

 

Although he decided to prove to Ian that he didn't need him, Mickey rejected all the guys who tried to speak to him.

With each of his looks towards the dance floor, he let himself imagine what it would be like to dance with Ian.

Every time a couple kissed he wondered how it would be to be able to kiss Ian in public like this.

 

Every little thing reminded him of Ian.

 

He buried his hand in his pocket and pulled out a bag of demon-blood. 

 

He continued to distribute it and still had it with him but had decided to stop using it to no longer worry Ian.

But now that Ian was gone, there was no reason not to take it.

 

He swallowed one quickly and waited a few seconds for it to take effect.

 

Strangely, it always gave him the impression of being close to Ian. His body reacted the same way when they were together, at least without the urge to vomit and the headache that came with taking these pills.

 

Even if these problems should be enough to stop him, the feeling of awakening he felt since the first time he had taken it quickly erased all these disadvantages.

 

He grabbed his phone and activated the camera before filming the dance floor in front of him and then returning the lens to him and assert.

 

"I decided not to choose ... Now if you prefer to know me with a stranger that's your choice. I don't think I'll wait to leave with one of them. "

 

He sent the video to Ian closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back of his seat.

 

The headache seemed more and more present as if his body was rejecting drugs.

 

Opening his eyes a few minutes later, he thought he was hallucinating.

Ian was standing in front of him, red with anger.

 

He had no idea how he could have arrived so fast, but in the end, he didn't care.

Maybe his brain was playing tricks on him, maybe he'd closed his eyes much longer than he thought, or maybe Ian was himself in that bar looking for someone to spend the night with.

The fact is he was now in front of him and Mickey didn't intend to let him go so easily.

 

"Get up." Ian growled before adding.

 

"Right now!"

 

"No." Mickey just growled before looking away.

 

He felt the back of his seat bend under the pressure of Ian's hand and found that he was now leaning only a few inches away from him.

 

"Get up." Ian ordered in a deep voice.

 

"Oblige me." said Mickey, smiling.

 

Ian grabbed the collar of Mickey's shirt and pressed his lips to his.

 

At that moment Mickey forgot where he was, he forgot the people around, he forgot the world, all that mattered was this kiss.

 

Ian finally separated their lips and forced Mickey to follow him to the bathroom.

 

"Out!" He grumbled, addressing the unfortunate man who had decided to pee at that moment.

 

The guy left immediately without bothering to put his dick in his pants and Ian blocked the door behind him.

 

"How-" began to question Mickey before Ian crushed his lips again on his.

 

"You really decided to drive me crazy right?" Ian asked as he left Mickey's mouth to stick his lips to his neck.

 

Mickey arched against Ian and put his hands on his belt buckle, hoping to quickly undress him.

 

"No." Ian grunted, taking Mickey's hands and grabbing his wrists over his head.

 

"You don't have the right to touch... I'll show you that you're mine, and nobody else's, "Ian said, gently placing one of his hands against Mickey's crotch.

 

Mickey was still unable to move properly, Ian holding his wrists over his head.

He hated this idea, especially since Ian hadn't even bothered to put his hand under his clothes, letting the fabric create a barrier between their skins, but every gesture, every caress and every kiss from Ian made him a little closer to orgasm.

 

He could feel the precum gradually moistening his boxers and his grunts of pleasure becoming more and more frenetic.

 

Ian released a little pressure on his wrists, and Mickey feeling his legs start to shake under him, he clung to Ian to avoid falling to the ground.

 

Ian crushed his lips on Mickey's before moaning pleasure against his mouth and coming in his boxers.

 

"You see ... Mine!" Ian amused himself before kissing Mickey again.

  
  


* - * - *

 

Mickey hadn't tried to rebel after Ian had made him come in the club's bathroom or when he had ordered him to follow him outside.

 

He hadn't tried to rebel when he ordered him to go home, probably too eager to spin in the shower to remove all traces of their guilty pleasure.

 

Ian had felt his heart go wild when he received Mickey's video and had flown so far to stop Mickey before he executed his threats without paying attention to remain discreet enough.

 

He had hated the knowledge so surrounded by so many other men, and he also hated to hear his thoughts.

 

Even though Mickey initially stopped taking demon-blood, there was no doubt that he had taken some today. And even if it was only for one night it could kill him.

 

That night Ian made the decision to stop the production of this drug as his relationship with Mickey.

 

* - * - *

 

"What's the use of being a demon if we still have these fucking hungover?!?" Debbie growled, slouching heavily on the couch.

 

Carl seated in the chair next to her watched her with an amused eye before relaunching his video.

Sharp moans filled the room quickly and Debbie turned threateningly to her brother before throwing one of the sofa cushions in his face.

 

Too focused on his video, Carl didn't react quickly enough and the computer ended up on the ground.

 

"Fuck! Deb! "

 

"Go watch your porn somewhere else! Why are you doing this next to me ?! "Debbie growled.

 

Carl retrieved the computer and stopped the video before affirming.

 

"Lip is upstairs and he snores like a truck, impossible to hear anything. And since when does porn bother you? "

 

"Since I've had a jackhammer in my head!" Debbie asserted violently before asking.

 

"And why don't you rather fuck with someone than look at these shits?"

 

"It's planned, that's my warm-up." Carl said with a big smile before explaining.

 

"I have to find a girl a little later, but in the meantime, I have to take care of myself..."

 

"Well, go and take care of someone else if you can be with her now." Debbie ordered, burying her head in the sofa cushions.

 

"I can't! She swore to me that if she found a hickey on my body we would not do anything, and most of the whores I know leave marks ... "

 

"Why do you complicate your life with her? You just have to hypnotize her and then that's all." Debbie pointed out.

 

Carl shook his head before announcing.

 

"It would take away all the glory of having succeeded ..."

 

"Glory? Who is this girl? She's famous?"

 

"No ... But she's a nun-"

 

"A nun?!?" Debbie cut him off.

 

She burst out laughing at Carl's big smile before confessing.

 

"For a moment I thought you fell in love."

 

"Fuck! Rather die! How could a demon fall in love!?! "

 

"Frank always says he fell in love with Monica and that she loved him too." Debbie pointed out.

 

Carl rolled his eyes at his sister's affirmation before saying.

 

"No normal demon falls in love. Frank is not a demon, it's just a shit that has a demon family. And Monica was sick, that's all. "

 

Debbie nodded silently before sighing for a long time watching Carl pick up his computer again to restart the video.

 

She tried to think of something else, and it was Ian who came back to her mind.

For some time she had found him strange, changed.

 

She usually wasn't used to paying attention to him more than necessary, but these changes were almost beginning to worry her, not that she was afraid for him, no, she just didn't want to be involved in anything that could put her in danger.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is determined to keep Mickey away from his family to protect him, even if that means moving him away from him.  
> Debbie is more and more disturbed by her brother's behavior.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I'm gonna kill this motherfucker! "Grunted lip nervously passing a hand through his hair.

 

"Something wrong?" Ian simply asked, pretending not to know the reason for the annoyance.

 

"Of course, dumbass, that something is wrong! Our lab has exploded! " Lip growled, turning to his brother.

 

"Your lab? You had a lab? "Ian asked innocently, without paying attention to his brother's aggression towards him.

 

For a moment he surprised Lip to question his responsibility in this event before his brother finally decided that Ian wasn't "capable" of something like that.

 

"What do you think? You think we did all those pills in the basement? Here?!? In this house?!? Sure yes, we had a lab! And now it exploded and we lost all the dope. "

 

"You will surely found another lab soon ..."

 

"Do you know how long it takes to find a place like this without attracting the attention of the cops? A drug lab is already complicated to install, but when you consider what we put in it is even more dangerous. It will take us forever to get a new place! "

 

Ian let his brother continue his monologue by just nodding from time to time.

Lip seemed to have totally dismissed the possibility that he was responsible for this event and Ian was planning to keep things that way.

If his brother came to learn the truth he would probably try to kill him.

Although until now Lip had refrained from killing him, Ian was certain he was just waiting for a good excuse to do it.

 

Contrary to what he claimed earlier, Ian knew very well that his brothers had a lab and he also knew exactly where to find it and when it was empty.

It had been very easy for Ian to evaporate all the water needed to keep the chemical preparation stable until all the equipment exploded because of overheating.

 

Lip's contempt for his power certainly explained the fact that he wasn't suspected for long.

For him, Ian was only able to warm cold coffees.

Moreover, having never mentioned the address, or even the existence of this lab in front of him, Lip couldn't imagine that Ian knows exactly where to find it.

 

Ian was relieved to know that it would take time for Lip to be able to produce this drug again.

Mickey would now be forced to do without it, even if he was no longer there to forbid him to take it.

 

The fact that human thoughts would no longer reach him was also a relief.

He still struggled to remain impassive when he could hear what half of the city was thinking. And the fact that he became more sensitive to human feelings didn't help either.

 

If his siblings came to learn this evolution, Ian was certain, all members of his family would see this as a weakness.

The past him would certainly have seen it this way too, the human feelings having so far always seemed useless or disabling.

 

But even knowing that, Ian didn't want to go back to the days when he didn't feel all those emotions.

Certainly, he had to bear the weight that came with pain and suffering, but he could also feel the love he felt for Mickey and the one Mickey felt for him.

These emotions may have made him weak, but they also made him stronger.

 

Lip finally calmed down a little, and Ian took this as an opportunity to leave the room to enjoy the quietness of his room deserted by his other occupants.

 

He lay on his bed and let his eyes sweep the room as if it was the first time he saw it.

 

There was no family or friend's picture, no vacation memories, no childhood treasure.

 

Ian allowed himself to imagine what his life would have been if he had felt these emotions from birth and what he would have felt at the death of his mother.

 

Before he realized it, tears escaped his eyes to flood his cheeks. He tried to chase them off with a backhand but they reappeared again, and again, until he finally fell asleep, exhausted by that mountain of feelings that seemed to want to catch up with him.

 

* - * - *

 

Ian had proposed a new bet to Debbie the night before and she had immediately broken up with Mickey not to minimize her chances of winning.

 

Now that he had found a way to get Debbie away from Mickey, he had to persuade Mickey that nothing could happen between them anymore.

 

He had failed the last time by joining Mickey in this club, but this time he was determined to leave him.

 

If they continued to see each other, Debbie or another member of his family would eventually find out, and pick on Mickey.

 

Moving away from him was the best solution for his safety.

 

Ian knew that Mickey would not agree with his decision and will surely want to haggle, but if he wanted to make sure Mickey was safe he had to cut all ties with him.

 

He had proposed this new bet to Debbie and expected to win it.

Not that he wanted to sleep with anyone other than Mickey, far from it, but his motivation in this bet would prove to Debbie and Mickey that he had moved on and would ensure Mickey's safety.

 

Calling Mickey to explain the situation would certainly have been less risky than going to see him and probably less painful, but Ian wanted to be sure that Mickey would never seek to approach him again.

 

It was Mandy who opened the door.

 

Ian took a step back before asking timidly.

 

"I came to see Mickey. He's there?"

 

Mandy was silent for a few moments looking at him before asking.

 

"What do you want from him?"

 

"I- I just wanted to tell him something- He and my sister broke up and I-"

 

"Usually I don't care about my brother's private life, but I'm glad they broke up. Your sister is a bitch. "

 

Ian tried to hide his smile and ran nervously through his hair before confessing amused.

 

"I think my whole family is like her."

 

"Maybe ... Well, maybe not all of you, you look pretty cool."

 

"Thank you." thanked Ian, really touched by the statement.

 

"You know ... I'm sorry I didn't help you when you went out with my brother, he's a bastard and you didn't deserve to be treated the way he did."

 

"It was a long time ago." said Mandy, looking away.

 

Ian was silent for a few moments before asking again.

 

"Is Mickey here?"

 

"Yeah, in his room." she announced before turning to the inside of the house, grabbed her bag and screaming.

 

"Dickhead! There is a Gallagher for you. If you kill him, clean the blood! "

 

Ian had a hard time knowing if the young woman was serious or not and for once he regretted that she didn't take a demon-blood pill.

 

Mickey got out of his room just in time to see Mandy pass by Ian and disappear into the street.

 

He remained silent and motioned for Ian to follow him.

Ian obeyed immediately and followed up to his room.

 

Mickey leaned against the door as soon as he could trap Ian in his room and stuck their mouths together.

 

Ian resisted all his being not to kiss Mickey in turn.

He closed his fists until he pushed the tip of his nails into his pulpit.

 

Mickey moved away from him, disturbed by his reaction or rather his lack of reaction and questioned.

 

"What's the fuck?"

 

"I came to put an end to it all. Debbie told me she broke up- "

 

"It has nothing to do with us ... We'll just have less excuse to see each other that's all, we just need to be more discreet." Mickey cut him off.

 

"Mickey! I think I was clear last time, "Ian grumbled, trying to keep his cool.

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows before asking amusedly.

 

"Do you mean when you joined me in this club two seconds after telling me that nothing would happen between us?"

 

Mickey started ridding Ian of his clothes without Ian stopping him.

 

"Mickey- Mickey- Mickey! Stop! "Ian finally ordered, blocking Mickey's hands.

 

"I just told you, it's over, there will be nothing between us."

 

Mickey stared into Ian's eyes before violently sticking his mouth against his, sliding it against Ian's neck and forcing Ian to let go so he could put his hands on his body.

 

"I want you to- I don't care about your sister." Mickey whispered against Ian's skin.

 

Ian pushed Mickey away and tried to tidy up his clothes.

 

"There are no more choices to make. There is nothing left. I came here to tell you that the last time was really the last one and that has to stay away from me now. "

 

"What do you think?!? That I'm going to beg you like a fucking whore?!? "Mickey questioned furiously.

 

Ian looked down and turned to the door.

 

He had just put his hand on the handle when Mickey stopped him.

 

"Wait!"

 

Ian stood still, knowing he couldn't cope with Mickey without cracking.

 

"Just- Just one last time."

 

Ian felt Mickey stick to his back and kiss the back of his neck.

 

"Just one last time." he repeated, his voice broken by a sob.

 

Ian felt his heart squeeze. He clenched his hand on the handle before sighing for a long time, turning around and affirming.

 

"Ok, but on one condition, you keep your eyes blindfolded."

 

If he finally had to accept Mickey's request, Ian wanted at least to be certain that he will not discover the pair of wings he had on his back or worse the one that Ian had more and more difficult to retain to let out.

 

* - * - *

 

Mickey felt Ian's mouth against the inside of his thigh.

His body arched automatically when Ian began to slide his tongue to the base of his cock.

 

He had accepted Ian's request and was now blindfolded, unable to see anything.

 

He felt that Ian's caresses were magnified by his condition and his moans filled the room.

 

Fortunately for him, Mandy was now out of the house, none of his brothers had been around for a while, and he had heard Terry was currently being held at the police station for indecent assault.

 

Mickey quickly chased his father away from his thoughts, he had no desire to think, and what drove him to jump on this woman to fuck with her in the middle of the street. Only Ian was counting at that moment, Ian and only him.

 

He had been unable to remain silent before Ian's threat and had almost begged him to stay with him.

He had never felt that for anyone, and even though he still refused to admit it loudly he knew he couldn't do without Ian.

 

Even with the view blocked by the headband, Mickey managed to find Ian's head and slid his fingers between his hair before forcing him to return to his level and crush their lips in a kiss.

 

He slammed their bodies together as if separating them would only by a millimeter kill him, and moaned against Ian's mouth.

 

He felt Ian's body tremble violently against him and couldn't resist longer before removing the blindfold.

 

He remained motionless, unable to think or say anything about this scene.

 

Ian was in front of him, tears in his eyes, his torso moving up and down at the frenetic rhythm of his breathing, and a huge pair of wings spread across his back.

 

"Mickey, please say something ..." Ian begged.

 

Ian felt his heart panic in his chest, knowing that Mickey could see him like that was terrorizing.

He was afraid of what he would say, what he would think, what he would do.

 

"Say something, please-" Ian started before being cut by Mickey.

 

"You are beautiful…"

 

Mickey put his hand on Ian's cheek before gently moving towards him and kissing him.

 

Ian pulled him closer to kiss him more and opened his eyes only by feeling a stream of air brushing against his skin.

 

He opened his eyes and noticed Mickey's wings spread across his back.

 

He looked at him tenderly before affirming in his turn.

 

"You are beautiful."

  
  


* - * - * A little earlier in the Gallagher's * - * - *

 

Debbie grabbed a beer in the fridge before settling down in front of Lip busy to count the money he had got with the sale of the demon-blood.

 

"Tell me, do have you seen Ian lately?" The woman questioned.

 

Lip simply replied with a simple no before focusing on his bills again.

 

"I feel like he's not as usual." the woman announced before looking up at Lip.

 

The latter put his money in his bag before finally giving Debbie his attention.

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"Don't you find him different from before? Like more distant. "

 

Lip raised an eyebrow at her sister's affirmation.

They had never really formed what normal people would call a family and generally had no interest in the personal life of their siblings until it didn't impact them.

 

Aside from Frank, Ian was surely the one Lip least cared about.

 

Carl had at least the intelligence to help him in his business, Fiona was usually very useful to him when he had to recruit new investors and more than once Debbie had helped him to obtain information held secret.

 

Of course, none of his brothers and sisters did this purely out of kindness, but he had no problem getting them to his cause when he needed them.

 

Ian really had no interest in his eyes, his power being as useless as the rest of his person.

 

"Stop dramatizing, he's probably upset to have lost on your last bet." Lip said with a sigh.

 

"About Mickey? It would surprise me that he still thinks about it, he offered to make a new bet last night ... "Debbie affirmed before stopping in his tracks.

 

"What?" Lip questioned, disturbed by her sister's expression.

 

"He proposed to bet about fucking with Andrew ..."

 

"Who's that, Andrew?" Lip asked, unable to put a face to that name.

 

"It's the son of the schoolmaster. The new schoolmaster... The former was fired for sleeping with a student. His father is super strict and he is not allowed to go out for a drink and he had sworn to stay a virgin until the wedding. "

 

"And?"

 

"And after this bet, I broke with Mickey. I couldn't afford to dirty my image by staying with him if I wanted to sleep with Andrew. "

 

Lip stared at her for a moment in silence before asking the astonished air.

 

"You think Ian is smart enough to offer you this bet knowing that you would break this Mickey?!? What would he have to gain anyway? "

 

"I have to check something." said Debbie before sliding her eyes inside her eye sockets and leaving only the white of her globes visible.

 

Lip sighed at the stupidity of her sister because that was what it for him. To believe that Ian was smart enough to develop a plan and manipulate anyone was simply impossible.

 

He grabbed his bag and headed for the back door, not wanting to wait for his sister to come back among them.

 

"Fuck!" Debbie growled but didn't leave her trance.

 

Her groan finally made Lip stay a little longer with her and ask.

 

"Did you find Ian?"

 

"He's with Mickey! This bastard is fucking with Mickey! "Debbie growled, pushing her nails into the table.

 

She hated the idea of losing and although she had claimed to have slept with Mickey, she knew just as well as him that it was just a lie, and knowing Ian with him now made her want to murder him.

 

"I'm going to kill him ..." she said, a grimace of anger on her face.

 

"And how are you going to do that?" Lip questioned, finally amused by the situation.

 

"I'm going to sink the hook of this snake into his neck until he chokes."

 

"Even if Ian is weak, you will not be able to kill him that easily ..." Lip said before adding.

 

"On the other hand, if he has removed you from this guy voluntarily he must have some reasons... Ian is weak enough to have this kind of feelings. It would be more interesting for you to kill this guy rather than Ian if you want to see him suffer. but-"

 

"Good idea. I really want to see his face when he sees my snake jumping on Mickey's neck, "she announced with a smile cutting Lip's explanations.

 

"I didn't know you're suicidal." Lip announced after a chuckle.

 

Lip's statement pulled Debbie out of her trance.

 

"What are you talking about?" She grumbled, not at all hiding her annoyance.

 

"Physically attacking humans with your powers ... You know as well as I do that it's a deathwish."

 

With strength and anger, Debbie sent her fist to meet the table that collapsed in front of her.

 

Lip smiled at the nervousness of his sister, willingly accepting this distraction that made him temporarily forget the exposure of his laboratory.

 

"Even if it does not kill him, a snake bite will at least end this-" Debbie started, going back into a trance before stopping abruptly.

 

"What's going? Is Fiona too with them? Or Carl can be? "Lip questioned with a laugh, enjoying Debbie's expression.

 

"Son of a bitch! Traitor! "Debbie growled, roaring with anger.

 

This time Debbie's anger cut at Lip's desire to make fun of her. He took a step towards his sister before asking calmly.

 

"What?"

 

"That asshole! This asshole! How I didn't understand! He wanted it for himself - "

 

She stopped short of breath, her pupils slowly taking their place on the front of her eyes.

 

"What is happening? Did he see you?!? "Lip growled again, completely forgetting his urge to leave.

 

"He killed my snake when I wanted to attack them." Debbie explained, raging a hand in her hair.

 

"What did you do?!? I told you not to attack humans! "Lip growled, glaring at his sister.

 

"I didn't attack any humans!" she said before letting herself get carried away by an evil laugh.

  
  


"Who did you attack then?!? I don't understand what you're saying! "

 

Debbie calmed down a bit before fixing her brother in the eye with a big smile and affirming.

 

"I don't think that this rule is about angels ..."

 

"Angels? What are you talking about?!?"

 

"Mickey! Mickey is a fucking angel! I saw it! As I see you! I saw his wings! "

 

Lip tried to calm her sister a bit before questioning.

 

"Are you sure it wasn't Ian's wings? This guy has wings that look like theirs ... "

 

Debbie glared at him before announcing.

 

"I know very well what I saw. And Ian too had his wings spread! Both had their wings out and Mickey's were immaculate, white like the ones we've been hearing about since we were young! He's a fucking angel. And I'm sure Ian knew it! "


	12. Chapter 12

When he came home, Ian wasn't surprised to find Frank lying on the floor, digesting the alcohol that was still flowing through his veins.

 

The situation wasn't unusual. On the contrary, Frank generally spent all his days like that.

However, unlike previous times, this time Ian felt something when he saw the man who was supposed to be his father lying on the floor.

This time, Ian had pity on this man and the total indifference which around him.

None of his children ever tried to communicate with him more than necessary.

None had sought to know how his life was.

None of them had sought to know how he felt since the death of the one who had been the woman of his life.

 

Today Ian could feel pain and compassion for this man.

He dared not imagine what his life would be if death came to snatch Mickey from him and force him to live without him.

Ian knew that even though Frank had never been perfect, far from it, he didn't deserve all the contempt his family had for him.

 

But for all that, even though he now felt compassion and pity for him, he didn't take a step to help him.

He knew he couldn't afford to waste time helping him while Mickey's life was potentially at stake.

 

His heart sank as he looked away, and he swore to help Frank as much as he could as soon as he solved his current problem.

At least if he could get out of it alive.

 

He turned to the kitchen and saw his sister sitting at the table.

 

"It's not good to keep secret to your own family." said Debbie, getting up from her chair, staring at him.

 

Ian stopped short.

He had just noticed his sister's thoughts and knew that Lip was hidden behind the wall, ready to attack him.

 

"If you get close to him I kill you." Ian grunted, shooting his sister with his black glare.

 

"My God ... I'm so scared ... Approach to see if you can do it." Said the woman trying to draw him closer to her.

 

Ian stepped forward and raised his hand to Lip then stopped at Debbie and savored for a moment the misunderstanding that was now appearing in her face.

 

She turned her head to Lip and Ian did the same.

 

Lip was only a few steps away from Ian, ready to jump on him, but still perfectly still.

 

"What the fuck?!" Debbie growled, turning her attention to Ian.

 

The young man showed a big smile before saying.

 

"It was stupid to think that I would not notice the presence of Lip ... But you've always totally underestimated me. I know you've always thought that my power was useless and pathetic compared to yours ... Even you Lip while you're supposed to be the smartest of us. "

 

Ian took a step towards his sister. This one tried to attack him but stopped before abruptly and applied both her hands on her skull and rolling on the ground crying.

 

Ian lowered the hand he had just raised to his sister, shortening her suffering and calmly asserted.

 

"You always thought that this power could never be useful in a fight. But there is one thing you forget ... The human body and even yours is 60% water. There is everywhere, in the brain ... or in the blood. "

 

He didn't want to hurt them more than necessary.

He wanted to be sure that they would not pick on Mickey, but they were still his siblings and he still felt something for them, especially since he was with Mickey and his emotions were awakened.

 

He moved closer to the back door before exhaling deeply.

Debbie got up and Lip started to move normally again.

 

Both of them now had their eyes fixed on Ian.

 

"You will not get close to Mickey. None of you are allowed to approach him or even think of him. Otherwise, I will not show myself as kind to you like today. "

 

He turned his head toward the living room before adding.

 

"And Carl, if you don't want me to reserve to you the same fate, don't do that..."

 

Lip brushed an eyebrow at his brother's threat and then turned to the living room to see his brother approaching them.

 

"I didn't intend to attack you." Carl said, raising his hands as a sign of good times.

 

Ian sighed before asking.

 

"Do you mean that you don't plan to teleport yourself to the sink to catch the knife there and attack me with it?"

 

Carl froze his eyes widened.

It wasn't hard to understand that this was, in fact, his intention.

 

"How ..." Carl questioned without being able to finish his sentence.

 

"How do I know what you were going to do? Let's say I kept a few secrets for myself. "

 

Ian turned to Lip before nodding and answering his silent question.

 

"That's right."

 

Debbie and Carl turned their gaze to Lip. The latter inhaled deeply before affirming with anger.

 

"That bastard can read our thoughts."

 

They stood for a moment staring silently, each trying to decide whether to attack or leave.

 

In a split second, Ian perceived Carl's thoughts turned to him, ready to prevent him from setting up his plan, unfortunately, it took less time for the young man to teleport himself out of the room.

 

It took even less time to Ian to see him reappear, a knife in his hand, and Mickey in front of him, the blade of the knife on his throat.

 

"What's practical with guys like me who don't think a lot, it is that I don't think long before I act, so there are fewer chance people will understand what I'm planning to do." Announced Carl with a smile.

 

Ian walked over to his brother, ready to attack him, but the latter pressed the knife a little more against Mickey's neck and let a few drops of blood run down from it.

 

Mickey seemed paralyzed or rather lost.

Even if he had seen wings coming out of Ian's back a little earlier it was impossible for him to understand what was happening, or even how he had gotten there.

 

"If you try to use your power on me I cut his throat." Carl said cruelly.

 

"Not if I kill you before." Ian growled, completely forgetting his desire to leave his brother alive.

 

"Do you wanna bet his life on it?" Carl asked with a sadistic smile.

 

"Tie him." Lip said to Debbie.

 

"What?!?" Growled the latter, glaring at her brother.

 

"Are you deaf or what?!? Attach him with the rope behind you. Whenever he used his powers he had his hand outstretched towards us. I'm willing to bet that without his hands he can't do anything! "

 

Debbie obeyed and Lip grinned in satisfaction as she watched the frightened look of his younger brother now unable to defend himself.

 

*-*-*

 

Lip had called Fiona to join them.

 

She was now standing behind Ian with Debbie to make sure he couldn't defend himself any longer.

 

Ian cursed himself for not getting rid of his brothers and sisters when he had the opportunity.

Outside of Frank, still completely drunk asleep on the floor and Liam for the moment absent from this room, all the people he could call his family was trying to kill him and the man he loved.

 

Ian was staring at Mickey.

He didn't know what to do, to attack despite the rope that was blocking his hands and risk that Carl empty Mickey of his blood or wait and hope for a miracle.

 

"No." shouted a voice behind them.

 

Ian didn't have time to act and looked forbidden Frank to throw himself on his young son without paying the least attention to the knife he held in his hands.

 

Miraculously, neither Mickey nor Frank was touched by the blade of the knife.

 

Carl seemed ready to tackle Mickey but once again Frank stepped in.

 

This time the blade didn't miss its target and cut off Frank's clothes and flesh.

 

His shirt was starting to get soaked with blood, but rather than trying to protect himself or run away, he knelt on the ground in front of Mickey.

 

"Forgive this poor madman please my lord." Frank begged, prostrating himself to the young man.

 

The latter remained motionless in front of the spectacle that presented itself to him.

 

"What are you doing asshole?!?" Lip growled trying to get close to Frank.

 

The latter pushed him aside ignoring his wound.

 

Taken by surprise, Lip found himself on the ground.

He got up almost immediately before stepping towards Frank and sending his foot to meet his father's ribs.

 

Frank groaned in pain.

The blow had sent him farther into the room, and now that Lip had the free field to advance towards Mickey he wasn't going to deprive himself of it.

 

Ian felt his heart beating at full speed and resonating throughout his body.

He was still unable to move and help Mickey.

He tried to get rid of his sisters' grip to attack Lip, but none of them seemed ready to let go of him.

 

"No !!!" Frank yelled again rushing to Lip.

 

He encircled his son's legs with his arms, wrapping around him as much as possible to make his movements impossible.

 

"Forgive them, my Lord. Forgive this fool. And forgive our family. They don't know what they are doing, they don't know what madness they are committing. "Frank said trying to restrain Lip as much as possible.

 

"What the fuck old man?!?" Carl growled, grabbing the back of Frank's collar and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

 

"We are all going to die because of you. He'll kill us all, "Frank said, continuing to resist.

 

The force of Lip and Carl got the better of Frank, who was forced to let go of his son, but it didn't take him more than a second to come back and try to stop them again.

 

His clothes were covered with blood, bruises were on his face, he seemed totally out of breath and yet he kept trying to stop them.

 

"What are you talking about?!? I don't see how this guy could kill us! "Lip said vehemently.

 

"He's the winner of the war between angels and demons!" Frank groaned before positioning himself between his sons and Mickey and extending his arms to block them.

 

Mickey didn't seem to understand Frank's claims more than the rest of the situation he had just been thrown into.

 

"I know very well that the Angels have won, but-" Lip began before being interrupted.

 

"The angels didn't win!" Frank groaned, wincing with rage and pain.

 

"What are you talking about!?! We all know that angels have won and that's why we have to hide. "Fiona said.

 

Frank turned to his daughter before affirming in a calm voice.

 

"The angels didn't win! It's an angel who has won, but only one. On his own, he put both armies on knees. God had forbidden him to participate in the confrontation, but he still came down to Earth. He had no longer supported the idea that everyone kill each other and that humans were used as cannon pulpit in this battle. "

 

He turned to Lip before continuing his story.

 

"When the angels saw him coming down, they believed they had won. But he killed all the angels who continued to attack demons. Some demons a little too sure of themselves thought that he was finally in their camp and that they could attack the angels without any risk. But they too were wrong. In the end, he killed all those who dared to make the slightest movement. He killed them without even having to watch them or move. And that's how the battle stopped. Since he was an angel, it was they who were declared winners ... God then ordered him to return, but he refused. He decided to stay on Earth to ensure that peace is respected ... "

 

Mickey turned to Ian, unable to understand the situation and unable to know what to do. Without the effects of the demon-blood, Ian couldn't read his thoughts and felt totally lost, unable to know what to say to help Mickey.

 

Frank grimaced in pain but remained between his sons and their target as if his life depended on Mickey's.

 

"And now he is among us. At least his descendant... "He started before stopping, turning his head to Mickey, eyes bulging and correcting.

 

"No ... not his descendant... It's him, it's his reincarnation."

 

"Do you want to make me believe that guy can kill us all?" Lip growled, pointing at Mickey.

 

"He can kill us all. He's stronger than all the other angels, stronger than all of us ... He's the Light-bearer! "Frank growled vehemently.

 

Lip was for a moment forbidden by his father's words before he regained his self-confidence and grunted, pointing to Mickey with a wave of his hand.

 

"Stop your bullshit! How could this guy be the light-bearer?!? "

 

"Who's the light-bearer?" Liam questioned in his little voice.

 

Everyone seemed at that moment only to realize his presence among them. He was sitting on the stairs, his head between the bars, his gaze fixed on his elders.

 

Lip turned to him a smirking smile at the lips before exploding dryly.

 

"The light-bearer is Lucifer."

 

Liam's eyes widened and looked back at Mickey before looking at Frank and asking.

 

"Lucifer?"

 

Frank nodded and explained.

 

"It's one of the names they give him on Earth.

 

"But is not Lucifer a demon?" Asked the lost boy in front of the situation that presented itself to him.

 

"Lucifer was an angel. An angel fell for rebelling against God. And this man is his reincarnation, not his descendant, but his reincarnation! You have only a part of the powers of the demons who fought at that time, but he has all the power and strength he had in this battle. "Frank said, pointing to Mickey.

 

Although it might have explained some things, Ian still had a hard time believing his father.

How could Mickey be Lucifer?

Since his birth, he had heard stories about this divine being more powerful than all the others. He remembered that his mother mentioned his name when she wanted him and his brothers to obey her, like those human parents who scared their children with monster stories.

 

No one seemed really convinced by Frank's claims, especially not Mickey himself.

 

"I don't believe in this story at all. There's no way this guy is Lucifer. "Fiona said confidently, pressing a knife against Ian's throat.

 

Even before the knife could cut his flesh, Fiona was thrown against the wall by an invisible force.

 

Frightened, Debbie released her grip before quickly moving away from her brother.

 

Ian turned to Mickey. The young man seemed divided between rage and misunderstanding.

 

Carl took advantage of this moment to try to pick on Ian and teleport near him, but the result was the same as with Fiona.

 

"Fuck!" Lip growled.

 

He tried to move towards Mickey to attack him, but once again his father wanted to stop him.

 

Lip threw him against the wall before turning to Mickey.

 

"Mickey!" Ian yelled trying to draw Mickey's attention to his brother's attack.

 

Lip stopped dead, unable to make any movement as soon as the young man's gaze landed on him.

 

Mickey turned his head to Ian again before asking with horror.

 

"What's happening to me?"

 

Ian stepped towards him, his hands still tied behind his back.

 

"It's okay, I promise you." Ian said, mechanically holding a hand in Mickey's face to calm him.

 

He paused for a moment, noting that his bonds had disappeared before looking at Mickey in amazement and admiration.

 

"You did it." he said calmly.

 

"What?!?" Mickey growled, still lost by the situation.

 

Ian gently put both his hands on the face of Mickey, too lost to refuse this mark of public affection, before announcing.

 

"It's you who did all this. Protect me from Fiona, from Carl ... Free me. I promise you that I'll explain everything to you but you- "

 

He suddenly stopped his explanation and turned to Carl, reaching out to prevent him from moving before he teleported.

 

"You stay here." Ian said before turning his attention back to Mickey.

 

"How are you doing this?!?" Mickey growled.

 

"I'll explain everything to you, I promise you, but before I need your help."

 

"How's that for my help?!?"

 

"Think ... You just have to think." Ian said tenderly.

 

"Thinking of what?!? "

 

"Think they're all locked up in a cage. A cage that they can't get out of and where they can't use their powers. "Ian explained.

 

Mickey glanced around before looking at Ian and finally closing his eyes.

 

Reopening them, he realized that Fiona, Lip, Debbie, and Carl were now in a cage in the middle of the living room as he had imagined in his mind.

 

"How is it possible?" He growled backward, totally panicked.

 

"Calm down." Ian ordered, grabbing Mickey's hands.

 

"Calm down ..." he repeated more gently this time.

 

"Did I do that?" Mickey asked completely disoriented.

 

"Yes." Ian said softly before adding.

 

"And if Frank is right, which surprisingly seems to be the case, you can do absolutely anything you want ..."

 

"How is it possible?" Mickey questioned as he watched the scene as if he had just discovered it.

 

"I promise you I'll explain everything to you ..." Ian promised before asking, turning to his father.

 

"But before, can you heal him please?"

 

"How am I doing this?!? I'm not a doctor! "Mickey growled.

 

Ian looked tenderly at him before gently ordering.

 

"Just imagine he's better ..."

 

Even after all that had happened before his eyes, Mickey still seemed so incapable of believing in his powers.

But it didn't take long for Frank's wounds to disappear.

 

"Cool!"

 

Ian and Mickey both turned to Liam, still sitting on the stairs now looking at Mickey with admiring eyes.

 

"Are you going to explain what's going on now ?!" growled Mickey.

 

Ian smiled as he noticed the impatience in Mickey's voice. He turned to his father before asking him to keep an eye on his siblings and bring Mickey upstairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Mickey was the first person Ian had to explain all these stories of angels, demons and celestial battles.

And if for him all this was normal, that he had evolved in this world since his birth, it seemed to be much more complicated to accept for Mickey even after having the proof of his powers.

 

"So, are you all demons in your family?" Mickey asked, still hardly accepting the words that came out of his mouth.

 

Ian gave a small smile at Mickey's grin before resuming his seriousness and nodding.

 

"Yes. It's a hereditary thing. "

 

"Wait! Does that mean there are demons everywhere ?! "growled Mickey, realizing the implication of Ian's response.

 

Ian gently signaled him no before explaining.

 

"My parents both come from a demon lineage, and they gave us their powers. But that does not always happen. Frank, for example, does not have one. And if he had children with someone other than Monica, I mean someone other than a demon, his children would most likely be human ... "

 

Mickey just nodded calmly.

 

They were silent for a moment before Mickey noticed.

 

"You still didn't tell me what your powers were. You told me about all the other members of your family but not you. "

 

Ian bit his lip. He wasn't sure how Mickey would react when he taught him about his second power.

 

"In fact, where my siblings have only one power I have two." he confessed timidly.

 

"Why?"

 

"I learned some time ago that maybe I wasn't Frank's son ... We went to my grandmother's, and we saw my uncle, Frank's brother. And it could be that he is my father. And since he has developed powers, which Frank didn't do, it is possible that my second power comes from there ... "

 

Mickey raised an eyebrow before asking with a laugh.

 

"And how did you learn that it could be your father? Can you read thoughts? "

 

His laughter stopped quickly when he saw Ian's grimace.

 

"Wait! You read thoughts!?! "Growled Mickey before pulling back quickly from Ian.

 

"Calm down." Ian growled, split between the fear that Mickey could run away from him and the fun of knowing that in everything he had explained to him was that element that really disturbed Mickey.

 

"I can't read your mind ... At least not now." Announced Ian.

 

"How's it now? At other times you can ?!? "

 

"I can read the thoughts of demons only. You are an angel so I can't read your thoughts normally. "

 

"But?"

 

"But ... when you take demon-blood I can. To tell the truth, I can read in the thoughts of all those who take this shit. "

 

Mickey seemed to realize what was really hiding behind the name of this drug.

 

"Waits! You mean this thing was- It was- "He stammered as if unable to finish his sentence.

 

He seemed visibly taken by a desire to vomit.

Ian nodded before explaining.

 

"And that wasn't good for you, because being an angel your body reacted even more to this drug. I think that's what unlocked your powers ... "

 

Mickey nervously ran a hand through his hair.

 

"I think I'm going to throw up." he said disgustedly.

 

"I tried to get you to stop. Remember?" Ian recalled amused.

 

"It would have been more effective if you had just said "Don't take this, it's demon blood". There I would have stopped! "Growled Mickey.

 

Ian arched an eyebrow before adding with a smile.

 

"No, there you would have thought me crazy."

 

"Maybe..." Agreed Mickey before sighing deeply and coming back to sit next to Ian.

 

"And your other power?" He questioned.

 

He gave him a demonstration, then calmly explained to him how he had discovered that he could do more than just warm or cool drinks and why he had hidden it from his family.

 

He kept silent for a few moments, wanting to give Mickey time to accept everything he had confessed before saying more.

 

"I didn't dream about this stuff, right? Mickey finally said before adding.

 

"I thought I was going crazy, or that this drug was starting to make me hallucinate."

 

"Do you want to talk about my wings ...?" Ian quizzically asked.

 

"Yep."

 

"It wasn't a hallucination." Ian said simply before gently spreading his wings behind his back.

 

Mickey got up and stared at him for a few moments before asking.

 

"That's why you wanted to blindfold me?"

 

"No ... Until now I had never spread my wings while sleeping with someone. I always managed to control myself. "

 

"You mean this time you lost control and that's why they came out?"

 

Ian nodded shyly, looking down.

 

Mickey looked at him amused before frowning and asking.

 

"But if it wasn't for me not to see them, then why?"

 

"Because of yours." Ann announced simply.

 

"Mine?!?"

 

"Mickey, you are an angel. You have wings ... And you have to believe that you control yourself even worse than me, "Ian explained with a smile.

 

The red empurpled Mickey's cheeks.

 

"What are you talking about! I would have felt them if I had wings! "Growled Mickey, looking away.

 

Ian got up and stuck Mickey's back against the door before he had time to react and pressed his mouth against his before slipping his hand under his t-shirt and gently make it dancing against the skin of Mickey's stomach.

 

Mickey let out a groan against Ian's mouth as he slid his hand under his belt and gently caressed him.

 

He gripped Ian's neck with both hands to force him to kiss him deeper but stopped when several objects around them began to fall to the floor.

He turned his head and widened his eyes as he saw huge white wings coming out of his back.

 

"Fuck!" He growled simply, unable to get another word out of his mouth.

 

Ian sketched a small smile before confessing.

 

"I really don't know how you didn't feel them the first time ... At first, I thought of a mirage, and then I found a feather on the ground, the one I showed you in the photo."

 

Ian reached out to stroke Mickey's wings, but stopped a few inches away, remembering what had happened to the feather when he held it.

 

"Fortunately it was less risky in the ruin. There were less likely to collide with a wall or furniture and that you realize what happened. "

 

Mickey swallowed hard before timidly turning to look at Ian and ask.

 

"Are they still coming out so fast?"

 

Ian let out a small laugh at Mickey's expression. He usually so sure of himself seemed completely lost.

 

"No ... I usually have to wait longer before I can see them." Ian explained with amusement.

 

"Looks like you're a wings fetishist." Mickey laughed with a smirk.

 

Ian pressed his mouth against Mickey's to force him to erase that smile before asking.

 

"Who would not be completely addicted to this show?"

 

Mickey leaned a little closer to Ian to kiss him again, forcing him to lean against him so as not to lose his balance.

 

Ian pulled his hand away from Mickey's wing as he had burned it.

 

Mickey glanced at his wing, now gray, before looking at Ian again.

 

He seemed determined to avoid his gaze, but Mickey didn't intend to let him.

 

"Did you hurt?" Mickey asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What?!? No! "Ian defended himself, disturbed by the question.

 

"So who told you to stop?!?"

 

Ian paused for a moment before Mickey's question before shyly explaining.

 

"I don't want to hurt you."

 

Mickey sketched a small smile before affirming.

 

"You just explained to me that I am the most powerful angel that the world has carried, that I can do absolutely what I want, and you think a touch like that could hurt me?!? "

 

"But I-" Ian started before being cut by Mickey.

 

"If at some point you end up hurting me, which I doubt, believe me, that I would tell you. So now don't worry about it and kiss me. "

 

Mickey pulled Ian to him before their kiss was interrupted again by objects falling to the ground next to them.

 

"It's not practical here." said Mickey before closing his eyes and tightening Ian again.

 

He gave a small smile when he opened his eyes again.

 

"It's better here." he affirmed.

 

Ian looked around and quickly noticed that they were now in the ruins where they used to meet.

 

"Looks like you're doing it right now." Ian pointed out with a smile.

 

"It's true they have advantages." Mickey said before pulling Ian onto the mattress and sticking their bodies together again.


	14. Chapter 14

Mickey quickly got used to his powers, as if he had always had them. The benefit he could draw from them largely helped his acceptance of his new condition.

 

Ian offered to test his new skills on his brothers and sisters by depriving them of their powers and forcing them to obey all Frank's orders for the next five years.

A proposal that Mickey gladly accepted and executed immediately.

 

These new abilities also allowed Mickey to get rid of his father without even dirtying his hands. He forced him to escape from the police station where he was kept to rob a bank with his face uncovered.

The idea of getting rid of him permanently had also crossed his mind, but Ian had quickly prevented him.

 

After Terry's arrest, Mickey and his siblings had sold their house and shared the money so everyone could make a new start on their side.

 

Mickey didn't hesitate for a moment to use his new power to find a new home that was more than comfortable for him and his sister.

 

Even though Ian knew that because of his status, Mickey was risking nothing in the face of heavenly justice, the new emotions and feelings that Mickey had created in him had pushed the young man to limit Mickey's ambitions not to cause harm to innocent people.

Mickey had made fun of him by calling him a sissy but had accepted his requests without difficulty.

 

They had decided to continue to go to high school and then take a year to choose what they would like to do for the rest of their lives.

 

They were now living together in a downtown loft not far from Mandy's apartment.

 

The young woman was still struggling to accept Ian with her brother but seemed to gradually relax in his presence.

 

Although Ian wanted to make Liam move with them, he knew it would not have been good for the boy and he would not have had enough time to deal with it.

Moreover, since Mickey had taken care of his siblings, things seemed to be going much better in the family home.

 

"Remind me why are we forced to continue going to school so we could do a lot of cool stuff?" Mickey asked as they passed the door of their apartment.

 

Ian chuckled as he wondered when Mickey would stop asking him this question after every day in high school.

 

"Let's see ..." Ian started, pretending to think.

 

"To prevent people from asking questions, to legally obtain a degree, to learn-"

 

"I don't see how a diploma could help me. I can literally do what I want. "Mickey said with a satisfied smile.

 

Ian rolled his eyes as he noticed that in less than a minute Mickey had managed to spread all his affairs in their apartment and make the room as messy as his old room.

 

"Mickey ... Can you-" He started before Mickey slapped his fingers and the whole bazaar disappeared.

 

"First, I think that you really adapted very quickly to those powers." Ian said as he moved closer.

 

"It's because I'm a talented person ..." Mickey said confidently.

 

"Second, I don't think you need to snap your fingers to use them." Ian added, stopping in front of Mickey.

 

"No, but it's more classy." Mickey explained, bringing his face closer to Ian.

 

"Third, why do you keep on messing around every day when you know I'm going to ask you to tidy up?"

 

"Because I think it's so cute when you get angry." Mickey said before throwing his lips violently on Ian's.

 

Before Ian could do anything, Mickey teleported them to the bed and crushed his body against his.

 

"I want to try something." Mickey announced, his mouth glued to Ian's.

 

Ian stared into his eyes, intrigued by his admission before feeling lifted into the air.

 

Two cords wrapped around his wrists, keeping him from moving.

 

"Mickey-"

 

"Calm down, I promise you'll love ... And I swear if you ask me to stop I'll obey immediately." Mickey said as he stood in front of Ian with a smile on his face.

 

"I just want to see how long you can hold before I force you to spread your wings." he confessed before putting his mouth against Ian's neck and dancing his tongue over his skin.

 

"You really have wing fetishism." Ian remarked.

 

"Correction! I have a fetish of everything about you, and therefore your wings, too. "Mickey explained confidently before slowly unhinging Ian's belt.

 

Ian couldn't repress a small laugh. Mickey looked at him intrigued and asked.

 

"Is this my confession that amuses you so much?"

 

"No ... I just find it very funny that you are so perverse while you're an angel."

 

Mickey had a big smile before saying with amusement.

 

"Nobody ever said that angels were not perverts."

 

He slid Ian's belt loosely out of his jeans and threw it a little further before sliding Ian's pants down his thighs and kissing him.

He quickly removed all traces of their clothes, then, without ceasing to kiss him he ran his mouth along his chest on his stomach before caressing the inside of his thighs with his tongue.

 

The moan that Ian let out of his lips made him stiffen and he didn't pray anymore to take Ian in his mouth.

 

Ian clenched his hands on the ropes, determined to make Mickey wait as long as possible before giving him what he wanted.

 

However, he eventually succumbed to Mickey's soft torture shortly thereafter, totally losing control of his body and letting his wings unfold while coming in Mickey's mouth.

 

Mickey continued to run his lips over Ian until all traces of that moment disappeared.

 

He straightened up to face Ian, sliding his tongue against his lips, savoring the last trace of pleasure Ian had put there.

 

I grabbed his lips before he could say anything and moaned when Mickey fled shortly after.

 

"Free me, Mickey! I need to touch you! "Ian grunted, trying to move towards Mickey.

 

Mickey remained a few seconds to contemplate Ian struggling to join him.

He finally released him, and Ian threw himself on him to press their two bodies against each other and kiss him.

 

"I warn you, I'm going to get revenge." Ian growled and kissed Mickey's neck.

 

"Is it a threat?" Quipped Mickey.

 

Ian straightened and gazed fondly at Mickey's eyes before affirming with a smile.

 

"It is a promise."

  
  


* - * - *

 

"Ian! Honey! Can you help me, please? "

 

Ian turned to face Lena, their neighbor, before running to her and helping him get rid of the many racing bags that clutched his arms.

 

"My God! How'd you do to carry all this so far? "Ian quizzically asked, realizing how much food was being transported by his neighbor.

 

"I have two arms you know! That's usually enough, "Lena amused herself before looking for her keys in her bag.

 

Ian blushed quickly before trying to catch up.

 

"I- I was just surprised that- I mean that-"

 

"Calm down Ian ..." Lena explained with a smile before adding.

 

"You really blush really fast. It's amazing that a big boy like you is so shy. "

 

"It's just that- That-"

 

"I think it's because you're too pretty!"

 

Ian and Lena both turned to face Mickey who had joined them in the hallway of their building.

 

"Mickey, you're a bad liar! How could Ian be interested in me as he shares the life of such a nice boy like you? "

 

Mickey smiled, amused by the compliment and by the red on Ian's cheeks.

 

Even though he now knew that the real Ian wasn't shy, he loved to see him react that way. Each time it reminded him the first time they had spoken to each other.

 

"You're nicely dressed." the old lady remarked before asking.

 

"You go out tonight?"

 

Ian nodded and explained.

 

"We're going to celebrate our one year together."

 

"Really!?! You should have told me! I would have made you a cake to celebrate this event. You know what, come tomorrow, I'm going to prepare one tonight. "Lena said she put her shopping bag on the floor of her apartment.

 

"It's not necessary-" Ian started before being cut by Mickey.

 

"Can we have a kouign amann then?"

 

Ian glared at him, cursing Mickey not to understand his intentions.

 

"Of course, darling." Lena said happily.

 

"Mickey! This is inappropriate! Do you know how long it takes to make this cake!?! "

 

"But it's so good." Mickey growled as he approached Lena.

 

He put an arm around her and asked softly.

 

"It's not a problem, is it?"

 

Lena chuckled at the innocent look that Mickey was trying to show.

 

"Not at all." she announced, turning to Ian.

 

"I love cooking for you, and then it's an event to celebrate." she concluded.

 

"You see! We all agree! "Said Mickey triumphantly before approaching Ian and taking his hand.

 

As always, Ian felt his heart go wild. Even after a year, he still couldn't control his reactions to Mickey, and seeing him as gentle and attentive in public always made him react.

 

"You'll only have to come tomorrow morning to get it. And now go have fun rather than chat with an old woman. "Lena ordered them to the exit.

 

"It's just as weird to see you all too shy with everyone." Mickey amused once outside Lena's voice.

 

Ian sighed and rolled his eyes before affirming.

 

"I can't help it, I have acted so much over the years that it has become an automatism. I can be normal only with my family. "

 

"Yet in front of me you are, normal I mean." Mickey remarked.

 

Ian stopped and looked at him astonished.

 

"Did you become deaf or what? I just told you, I'm myself when I'm with my family, so of course, I'm in front of you. "

 

The red flushed with Mickey's cheeks, who quickly tried to hide his condition and change the subject.

 

"We have to go. Otherwise, we're going to be stuck in traffic jams, "he grunted, feigning impatience.

 

Ian followed him calmly, smiling.

It had been a year since they met, and he didn't dare to imagine what his life would have been without him.

 

* - * - *

 

Mickey was leaning on the bar, trying to get the bartender's attention to finally get a drink.

He could easily have two glasses in front of him or draw him to the bartender's attention, but he had no doubt that Ian would realize it and would be angry with him.

 

The fact of being able to use these powers without fear of any repercussions had more than once tempted Mickey to send off the real world to live a dream life with Ian far from the sad reality.

But each time Ian had reminded him that this immunity only touched him and that even if he didn't risk anything to happen to him, it would not be a good idea to draw the attention of humans to them.

 

"I think these drinks are free because of the wait." said Mickey in a serious voice once the bartender finally deigned to bring his drinks.

 

The bartender nodded automatically before focusing on the other guests.

 

Mickey was hoping Ian didn't notice what had happened.

He had a big smile, ready to face Ian if he had understood what had happened. But his smile disappeared immediately when he saw Ian with another man, obviously very interested in the young redhead.

 

Mickey focused on their discussion without bothering to move on. A few seconds later, the ambient noise seemed to be muffled and only the conversation between the two men was heard in his ears.

 

"I told you I'm with someone!" Growled Ian, looking away.

 

There was no doubt that Ian was close to cracking. He always seemed very shy when he was calm, but could quickly change his character to let the demon out in him.

 

"I'm not against a threesome." said the unknown.

 

"You had better leave before he arrived." Ian said, clenching his fists.

 

Mickey decided to join them to put an end to this approach attempt. Although he liked to see Ian unleash his dark side, he still liked being the only one who could see beyond his shyness.

 

He handed Ian his beer before bending over to the other man.

The latter recoiled automatically.

 

"You must be the boyfriend." he said in a voice that wanted to be assured.

 

"You'll leave." said Mickey, sitting next to Ian.

 

"What?!?" The man was surprised in front of them.

 

Mickey looked up at him and said in a deep voice.

 

"You'll leave here, go home, jerk off, film yourself with your phone and send the video to all your contacts."

 

The man nodded before heading for the exit.

 

"Wait!" Ian ordered before adding.

 

"You will forget to have spoken to us and even to have seen us."

 

The man nodded again before finally leaving them alone.

 

Ian turned to Mickey before affirming.

 

"It's not cool to copy."

 

"I don't copy." Mickey defended himself before explaining.

 

"I reuse the method that works by adding my personal touch ... You had obliged Mark sent a photo, I asked him to send a video ... It will be a lot of fun!"

 

Ian giggled and said.

 

"How can you be an angel?"

 

Mickey giggled in his turn before his mouth was captured by the demon sitting in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!  
> Don't forget to tip your fanfic writer! :)


End file.
